Disclosure & Interloper
by lennoxmacduffes
Summary: "Disclosure" tells the story of how Pacifica visits the Shack after the Northwest Annual Fest to confess her feelings for Dipper, and how they consummate their new relationship. "Interloper" tells the story of how Wendy finds herself accidentally interrupting a very lewd date between Dipper and Pacifica, and how she is pulled into the mix. This story is pure smut.
1. Disclosure

**A/N:**

 **Credit to** **風吹けば名無し for the cover art.**

 **Credit to Poland for the proofread of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Warnings:** ** _Sex._**

 **Additional tags: _Slow build-up, loli/shota, oral sex, virginity._**

* * *

 **The inspiration for this story came when I wondered how my T rated story "Pacifica's Last Wish" would have been if they had cut to the chase and had sex then and there in chapter one. Be warned that the chapter is straightforward but long, and that they're 12 so if this isn't your cup of tea, feel free not to read it.**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Disclosure]**

It had been two weeks since Stan and the twins brought the author back through the dimensional portal, and that event had caused a small but noticeable disturbance in the harmony of the Shack. Ford had refused to leave the basement and claimed to be busy with his experiments, Stan had grown closer to Mabel to fill the void left by his brother's rejection, Mabel had attempted endlessly to reconcile the elder twins, and Dipper had felt utterly disappointed at how incommunicative his new great-uncle had turned out to be. The twelve-year-old boy had hoped to ask the Author a couple thousand questions on the first day and then lower it to just a few hundred over the following days, but his modest request could not be fulfilled as Ford refused to come out of the basement.

It was 11am and the day was progressing rather slowly for Dipper. With Mabel gone to town to purchase knitting supplies, Wendy having the day off and Stan and Soos giving a tour through the forest to a tourist group, there was just him to take care of the gift shop for the next couple of hours, and nobody was coming in as it was to be expected of a Monday. Dipper had nothing to do but to lean on the counter behind the cash register, resting his head on a fist as his other hand idly turned the pages of the Journal #2, which he had already read from cover to cover several times despite having acquired it just recently.

The bell rang and Dipper raised his head from the Journal to see a girl entering the gift shop. She wore a purple jacket with a pink dress underneath and a decorative belt around the waist. Her eyes were deep blue and her hair was blond, long enough to reach her waist and with bell-shaped bangs over her forehead. She examined the hand she had used to open the door to the gift shop and rubbed it slightly on her jacket to clean it. Dipper raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment on it. The Shack was, after all, understandably dusty.

"Hey, Pacifica." Dipper greeted her cheerfully, glad to have a visit to take his mind off his worries. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

When her eyes landed on Dipper, Pacifica reflexively smiled; something she quickly corrected by putting on her usual smug expression.

"I'd like to purchase something." She commented as she walked up to the counter. "To thank you for your help at the Northwest Annual Fest."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me for that." Dipper quickly waved his hands to decline her offer. "Technically, you saved us, so it should be me who would have to thank you."

"You think so?" She leaned over the counter and batted her eyelashes at him. "And how would you thank me?"

"Well, uh…" Dipper stopped for a second to rub his eyes. He could swear he had just seen Pacifica flirting with him; something that, to his perception, was ludicrous to say the least. "I could let you take an item from the gift shop for free. Stan would discount its price from my allowance but, as far as I'm concerned, he can't discount anything from zero." He chuckled nervously and, to his surprise, Pacifica chuckled too.

"Do you think I can't afford it?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I don't know." Dipper feigned to ponder about it. "Stan's prices are pretty high. Maybe you can't."

"We'll see about that."

Pacifica tossed her hair as she turned around, making Dipper follow the long blonde mane with his eyes, and then she walked to the shelves next to the exit. She picked a cap like Dipper's, but she left it back on the shelf after a second. A cap like that would ruin her hair. Pacifica ignored the Mr. Mystery Bobbleheads and picked up a small mystery box.

"What's in these?" Pacifica asked, shaking lightly the red box with the yellow question mark to attempt to guess the contents by sound.

"Mostly trash." Dipper shrugged. "Stan fills those up with everything that falls to the floor and breaks in the Shack, so you could find anything from broken dishes to empty toothpaste tubes."

"Ew." Pacifica left the box back on the shelf and cleaned her hands on her jacket. "And does anybody buy these?"

"Well, people pay upfront." Dipper scratched his cheek. "And most of our customers are not very smart, to be honest. A customer once found a penny, but Stan made him return the box saying it was malfunctioning."

"I see." Pacifica looked around the shop and pointed at a high shelf. "Show me the snow globes."

"One second."

Dipper went into the main house and came back carrying a small stool he used to reach the high shelves. The stool had one leg too short and therefore it was rather difficult to keep one's balance on top of it, but Dipper was used to it. He climbed on the stool and rummaged through a few of the snow globes, as they were in a poor condition, until he found one that was mostly intact. After that, he jumped off the stool and showed it to Pacifica.

"Hmm…" She examined the snow globe through the light of a window, shaking it lightly to see it work. "This one has a little crack here on the glass. Let me see the others."

Pacifica climbed on the stool but, in contrast to Dipper, she lost her balance pretty quickly, yelped, and she would have fallen to the floor if Dipper hadn't been quick to hold the stool still.

"Careful. Stan wouldn't let me hear the end of it if you fell to the floor and sued us." He smiled playfully.

"Thanks." Pacifica rearranged her hair and erased the expression of surprise and fright from her face before standing upright on the stool. "Hold me by the waist."

"Huh?" Dipper flustered. "Don't you prefer that I pick the snow globes for you? I don't mind."

"No." Pacifica rolled her eyes; she disliked repeating herself. "You already proved to have no taste for quality so I can't trust you for that. I hope, however, that I can trust you to keep me from falling off this stool."

"O-of course you can." Dipper hesitantly raised his arms and placed the hands on her hips.

"Tighter. I don't bite."

Dipper did as he was told and squeezed her by the hips while Pacifica rummaged through the snow globes. In the meantime, the boy lowered his head and racked his brains about what was going on with him. He had never been nervous around Pacifica before; he simply didn't see her as a girl. He had originally seen her as his sister's enemy, a villain, and after the Northwest Annual Fest he had started to consider her as a friend, but not a love interest.

The boy frowned as he wondered whether he liked Pacifica romantically or not, but his train of thought was interrupted when Pacifica stood on her toes to reach the snow globes on the back and Dipper's eyes caught something under the skirt of her dress. He lowered his head just enough to get a better look of that, but shortly afterwards the boy jerked it back up as he mentally cursed his own curiosity and felt his cheeks growing crimson red after the realization that, despite the leggings, he had been able to tell that her panties were magenta.

"Got it!" Pacifica chirped and turned around before jumping off the stool with Dipper's help.

While Pacifica examined the snow globe against the light, Dipper took off his cap and discreetly covered the front of his shorts with it to hide the tent his erection had formed there.

"Hmmm." Pacifica frowned. "This one is okay, but I think it doesn't have enough snow. Do you have a storeroom or something like that with more of these?"

"Uh…" Dipper wished wholeheartedly that she didn't look down at his groin or asked about why he was covering it with his cap. "Look, Pacifica. Sincerely, everything in the gift shop is just a scam for tourists. I don't think you should get any of it."

"You're a nice guy." Pacifica smiled warmly and her cheeks blushed a faint shade of pink. "But unless you can think of a different way to thank me, I'd still like to give that storage room a look."

"Fine." Dipper turned around and made sure to walk ahead to hide the tent in his shorts. "Follow me, and watch out for rats."

"R-rats?" Pacifica froze in place like a statue.

"I'm joking." He giggled.

"Don't joke about that!" She was amusingly serious. "If I see as much as a rat tail, I'm running out the door!"

"The only animal tail you'll see is Waddles' if Mabel forgot to lock him in our room." Dipper commented, and then added after noticing Pacifica's confused face. "Don't worry. It's just a small pig."

"Of course someone like Mabel would own a pet pig." Pacifica muttered as she followed him.

The two of them walked to the storeroom. The joke about the rats had distracted Dipper enough to calm his erection, and he gladly put his cap back on his head before entering the room. It was the room Stan had used to store the wax figures, but it had been repurposed after they were melted down. After turning on the lights, they saw some dance floor tiles, a disco ball and some spotlights, all from the day they had the party at the Shack; some old paintings, store supplies in several boxes, some chairs and even a spare mattress.

"Huh," Dipper scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea where the snow globes are, but I'm sure that between the two of us—"

"Dipper?" Pacifica interrupted him and stood in front of him. "Now that we're alone in here, can I ask you a couple personal questions?" She took two steps forward as she batted her eyelashes seductively.

"Uh…" He felt slightly threatened and took two steps back. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I think I felt something at the party, and I was wondering if maybe you felt that too." She took another two steps forward.

"I don't know…" Dipper tried to remember everything that had happened at the Northwest Annual Fest as he took another couple of steps back. He misunderstood her intentions and thought he could have said something that offended her during the party. "Was it fear of death? Because we were really, really close to dying a couple times."

"I felt that too, but it wasn't that. You see…" She took another two steps forward and smirked when Dipper's back hit the wall. That was as far as he could walk away. "My parents are always choosing for me: They choose what I wear, they choose what I eat, they choose who I hang out with… but for once, just once, I'd like to choose something on my own…"

"Well…" Dipper, confused, gave her a lopsided smile. "If making your own decisions is important to you and you feel confident about it, then I say that you go for it."

"I really want to do that, but I need an answer to another question first." Pacifica looked into his hazel eyes. "Don't you feel even a tiny bit intimidated by my family's fortune?"

"Huh? Why would I?" He was amused by the question. "It's just money."

"Everybody either is intimidated by our fortune, or wants a piece of it. Do you want money?"

"I already told you that you can have whatever you want from the gift shop for free." Dipper tilted his head and looked at her with concern. "Pacifica, are you alright?"

"Then… back at the party, when you said I was not like my parents, did you really mean it?" She approached so much that Dipper could see her eyes sparkling. "Or did you just say it just so that I broke the curse?"

"Look," Dipper, aware that she was distressed about the topic, spoke as sincerely as he could. "It's true that I needed you to break the curse to free my sister and the rest of the townsfolk, but I really meant what I said: You can be much more than just a mean spoiled girl. I have seen your goodhearted side, and I think you should bring it out more often. I like it better."

"Thank you." Pacifica grinned uncontrollably and felt her cheeks blushing. "I really needed to hear that. I think now I know how I want you to thank me for saving you at the manor." And with that, she reached for the light switch on the wall behind Dipper and turned the lights off as she leaned forward.

The twelve-year-old boy was so startled when he felt her moist lips colliding with his and her petite breasts pressing against his chest, that he reflexively yelped and flapped his arms in the air. Unaware of his overreaction in the dark, Pacifica continued by pulling gently from his bottom lip until it slipped free, and then quickly kissing his mouth again. She flicked the tip of her tongue against his lips in an attempt to get Dipper to reciprocate the kissing, but she failed completely. Confused, the young blond girl pulled away and turned the lights back on.

Pacifica had caught Dipper so off-guard with the kiss that his arms had ended up spread against the wall. His face had such an expression of shock that Pacifica thought for a second that his bulging eyes would pop out of their sockets and fall to the floor.

"Wow." She didn't know whether to laugh or to frown. "Do you really think I kiss that poorly?"

Dipper opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few moments before he was able to articulate words again.

"Th-that was my first kiss!" He finally babbled in a reproaching tone.

"Oh." She snickered. "Then you should be thankful. Not everybody can say that the richest girl in Oregon stole their first kiss."

"But you—I mean… I'm not—"

"Shush." Pacifica pressed her finger against his lips to stop his babbling. "I like you. I think you're the smartest person I know, and I'm aware that you like that redhead girl and that you don't think so highly of me, but…" She removed her finger, cupped his cheek and pecked his lips again. "Please, just once… I don't like to beg, but I really like you…"

Dipper didn't know how to get out of that situation, or whether he should. Pacifica's words felt sincere, and they had caused a knot in his stomach. He needed to do something about it; he himself had been a victim of unreciprocated love earlier that summer, and he didn't wish that on anybody. Dipper couldn't promise to like Pacifica back in the same way she had claimed to like him, but he was willing to give her a chance. He looked into her eyes, cupped her face with his rather shaky hands and timidly pressed his lips against hers.

Even though his hands were sweating buckets against her cheeks, the experience was heavenly for Pacifica. Her crush was kissing her, and she was beside herself with joy. She quickly found herself in need of more, and she pushed the tip of her tongue into Dipper's mouth. When it bumped into Dipper's, she felt a shiver running down her spine and a flutter in her chest that made her hum appreciatively.

Her hands moved to touch his mess of hair while, by contrast, Dipper's darted down to cover his very excited groin. The boy had curly hair, not particularly silky, but healthy and with a certain scent of pine needles and ink that Pacifica found appropriate and inexplicably arousing. Urging to find out more about the boy she was kissing, she moved her hands down to his shoulders and squeezed them lightly. Pacifica felt a little bit of muscle there. She noted mentally to get a better look later, and dashed her hands down his back until she reached his shorts. Before Dipper could realize what was going on, the young wealthy blonde hooked her thumbs on the back of the waistband of his short and attempted to pull them down.

"Eeeeep!" Dipper squeaked, broke the kiss and gave a little jump away, which further lowered his shorts, before quickly snatching her hands. His backside had ended up exposed, but his erection had amusingly kept the front of his shorts from following the back.

"What?" Pacifica, very confused, tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean _'what'_!? You just tried to pull down my shorts!" Dipper let go of her hands to quickly pull his shorts back up.

"Well, duh." Pacifica rolled her eyes and then smirked. "I didn't come here just to swap saliva, you know?"

"B-but I—Uh…" The boy was absolutely speechless as he wondered whether he had understood her right and his face flushed crimson red.

"And it seems I'm not the only one that wants to do more than swapping saliva." She looked down with an amused expression on her face and playfully slapped the tent in his shorts, which, after being pushed down, immediately sprung back up of how erected Dipper was.

"Ow! Don't d-do that!" He hissed and covered his groin with his hands again. "I-I need to think this for a second."

As Pacifica stared at him with a smirk, Dipper cupped his chin and pondered about the situation. His expectations had been just some kissing and hugs, and maybe going to the cinema after that, but definitely not sex on the first date, if what they were doing could be called a date. Moreover, he had sincerely never hoped to lose his virginity at the age of twelve and, while he couldn't say that he was in love with Pacifica, he couldn't say that she was ugly either. Pacifica was gorgeous, and he had started liking her more lately, so he found the proposal very difficult to decline. Due to his first reason, he naturally didn't have any condoms on himself, but he assumed that, if she was so forward, not only had she probably done it before, but she also had the contraceptives part covered. After agreeing mentally with his boyhood that Miss Gravity Falls was a good candidate for his first time, the boy finally turned to Pacifica.

"You've been nodding for a full minute." Pacifica chuckled. "I take that I won then?"

"I want to know one thing first." He said with a serious expression on his face. "How do I know that this isn't a prank?"

"Excuse me?" Pacifica half-closed one eye and glared at him.

"This is some kind of prank to indirectly torment Mabel, isn't it? The moment I take off my shorts you'll make fun of me and run away."

"Okay," Pacifica pinched the bridge of her nose. She had promised to herself not to get an anger outburst in front of Dipper. "I can see why you would think that, but I'm really not doing that. And, for your information, I never mess with your sister unless she gets in my way."

"And has she lately?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. I've been grounded for the last two weeks."

"Oh, well that sucks. But…" Dipper scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "You _do_ know that's exactly what you would say if you didn't want me to suspect you, right?"

"Ugh, fine." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "What can I do to prove you that this isn't a prank? Do you want me to take off my boots? I can't run away without them."

"How about…" Dipper swallowed as he flushed crimson red. "…your dress?"

"Fair enough." She shrugged.

Pacifica grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it swiftly over her head. Dipper stared, his eyes wide as saucers, as the waistband of her skin-tight leggings was revealed, then the skin of her abdomen and then, much to his surprise, a bra the same color of her dress.

"You wear a bra." He stated, surprised.

"Do you like it?" Pacifica left her dress on the back of a nearby chair and then she cupped the petite cups of her pink bra with a lace border top, smiling arrogantly. "I was the first girl in my classroom that needed to wear one. I guess I got the best genes of my group."

"I didn't know you wore one. Mabel doesn't have any." He continued, his eyes never leaving her chest. "So… you're going to hate me for this, but can you take it off too?"

"You know," Pacifica reached behind herself to unhook the bra. "If you wanted to see my boobs, you could've just said so at the start."

Dipper tittered and rubbed the side of his neck in embarrassment. When the bra was unhooked, however, he stopped his silly giggle and stared dumbstruck at Pacifica's chest. Dipper could tell her white creamy skin was absolutely flawless, no doubt the result of constant dedication to her appearance and expensive moisturizers. Her budding breasts were very petite, still in the early stages of their development, with small pink areolas and tiny but perky nipples that gave her chest an overall cute look. His tunnel-vision kept him from seeing that Pacifica was blushing; the hormonal twelve-year-old boy couldn't help but focus only on her breasts and instinctively reach to touch one of her nipples.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Pacifica seized his hand before it could reach its mark, and snapped Dipper out of his hazy trance by doing so. "I took my dress off, so now it's your turn to undress."

"C-can I touch them first?" Dipper looked up to her face for a brief moment and then his eyes dropped back to staring at her nipples.

"I'll tell you what: Strip naked and let have my fun, and then I'll let you do whatever you want to my boobs."

"S-sure!"

Dipper took his shirt off so hurriedly that he forgot to take off the cap and it got trapped inside the shirt. Not like it mattered to him, as he tossed the shirt to the floor immediately after he pulled it over his head. He hesitated for a second when it came to taking his shorts off; he had never been naked in front of a girl that wasn't Mabel, and that had happened only when they were much younger.

Before he could hesitate any further, Pacifica leaned forwards and landed both hands on his chest as she smiled at him mockingly. Unlike him, their deal allowed her to do some touching and she intended to make the most of it. The young blonde girl curiously squeezed his chest and ran her hands up to his shoulders. Dipper's body was thin with a light wiry musculature in the chest and arms, and not a single hair anywhere. The sight made her nipples erect, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by Dipper, and also made her groin start tingling with a desire that she expressed by biting her bottom lip and giving Dipper a lustful look.

The sudden sexually-hungry look from Pacifica quickly replaced Dipper's hesitation with even more sexual arousal. He could feel a wet spot on the tent in his shorts; his penis was practically begging to come out. The boy hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his shorts and underwear, and pulled them down until they pooled around his ankles. He then stepped out of them and his shoes, and stood wearing only his socks in front of Pacifica.

Dipper was tense, with his hands turned fists and glued to his sides. He could feel his palms and his forehead sweating buckets. When he noticed Pacifica's eyes were analyzing his penis, he felt his face, his neck and even his shoulders grow so red and hot that he thought he would pass out. He quickly looked away in an attempt to calm down a little bit, because he knew that he would end up fainting and dropping to the floor naked otherwise.

Pacifica, by contrast, was trying to burn into her memory every detail of Dipper's genitals. His penis was smaller than those she had seen in pornographic videos, but she felt it looked proportional to his height given his age. The base had no more than six randomly positioned hairs, the testicles were small but pronounced and with no hairs on them, and the penis was straight and uncut, with the glistening glans only partially poking out of the foreskin. The penis throbbed rhythmically in an almost entrancing way, invitingly even.

The young blond girl lost her composure for a second and smiled stupidly. She quickly regained it, and then grabbed Dipper by the face and, to reward him for stripping down, she kissed him passionately, something that caught Dipper entirely by surprise. After that, she ran her hands along Dipper's sides as she lowered herself to her knees, making sure they landed on Dipper's discarded clothes and not on the dusty wooden floor, to position her face at the height of his penis.

"Dipper." She called him and, when he looked at her, she smiled and added "It looks very nice and hard. You should be proud."

"T-thanks!" He was surprised for a second, and then he noticeably perked up. His hands stopped being fists and instead he rested them on his hips, and he also stopped standing so stiffly and separated his feet a little bit. His penis even seemed to twitch happily.

Smiling at her success in calming him down, she reached out and grabbed the shaft of his boyhood. The velvety feeling of the skin and the pleasant sensation of both soft and hard at the same time left Pacifica dumbstruck for a moment. His penis twitched lightly at the foreign contact of her cold palms and Pacifica couldn't help but give a little jump in surprise. She chuckled, mildly embarrassed, and then looked up at Dipper.

"Can I pull the skin down to expose the head, or does it hurt if I do that?" She asked.

"It won't hurt to expose the head, but don't pull beyond that." Dipper was a little confused at her question, but he guessed that he was probably the first uncut penis she had seen and her experience with other boys involved only cut penises.

Pacifica pulled the skin of the shaft down gently until the head of his penis was fully naked. She breathed on it unintentionally, and the cool air entering in contact with the sensitive glans made the penis twitch and ooze a tiny drop of transparent precum through the orifice on the tip. Pacifica reflexively licked her lips as she witnessed that, something that made Dipper gulp and widen his eyes, but there was something else affecting Pacifica's senses. A musky hormonal scent was coming out of the base of Dipper's penis and invading her nostrils, making her mind fuzzy and causing her mouth to reflexively over-salivate to the point she had to swallow or else she knew she would start drooling.

Following her instinct, Pacifica leaned closer until her nose bumped into the base of his penis, causing Dipper to gasp and tense up. She sniffed around the shaft until she found that the smell was the strongest where the base of his penis met his balls, and then she inhaled deeply in there a couple of times. The young blonde girl couldn't help but shudder and moan; she loved how his penis smelled and how it was making her petite vulva tingle with lust. She felt herself making a wet mess inside her panties.

Deeply aroused, she pulled away and started giving Dipper's shaft a couple of tentative strokes as she kept eye contact with him. She quickly learned that Dipper winced whenever she went too fast, and that he inhaled sharply when she touched his glans, so she kept the pumps only on the shaft at a slow pace, intermittently rubbing his glans with her index finger. Her other hand joined in the pleasure she was delivering Dipper by cupping his balls. Out of curiosity, she first counted them mentally, finding two very small testicles, and then she gave one a light squeeze. When Dipper gave a little jump and a yelp, she noted mentally not to do that again and limited herself to just cupping his scrotum and rolling his balls now and then.

Finally achieving the ideal pace in the way that he liked, Dipper started panting and rocking his hips very slightly in rhythm with her strokes. His increasing pleasure soon made the precum on the tip of his penis overflow and trickle down Pacifica's forearm. She quickly caught it with the tip of her tongue before it fell down to the floor, and savored the new flavor in her mouth. The texture was similar to uncooked egg-white, but the taste was salty, although not unpleasant. Her sudden bold move, however, had made Dipper gasp audibly and this had caught Pacifica's attention.

"Do you want to put it in my mouth?" She asked while rubbing the head of his penis against her cheeks, staining her face with his precum.

"Oh gosh, yes." Dipper nodded vigorously.

"Yes, what?" She smirked with malice. "Don't they teach lower class kids manners at home?"

"Yes, p-please." He stammered when she gave the tip of his penis a quick kiss.

The prideful blonde chuckled, and then she engulfed the head of his penis with her mouth. Dipper yelped and automatically placed his hands on her head as the sensation overcame his sensitive glans to the point that he had to bend over slightly. Ignoring that Dipper could be untidying her perfect hair, Pacifica sucked and squeezed the head of his penis in her mouth, making sure the taste reached to every corner of her tongue. It reminded her of hotdogs with a pinch of salt, something that her parents had always forbidden her to eat despite her complaints on the topic. She pumped the shaft of his penis at the base a little bit to add some precum to the mix in her mouth, and then eagerly swallowed it.

Pacifica found that the taste, even if it wasn't particularly pleasant, it was addictive and quite arousing, and she needed more. It made her groin tingly without touching it, and her head pleasantly hazy. Her tongue rubbed the frenulum on the underside of the head of his boyhood and gently attempted to spread his meatus to nudge his urethra opening, getting rewarded with a big dollop of saltier precum and a couple of rather girly moans from Dipper. She, however, still needed the unique saltiness of his penis, so she put more of the shaft into her mouth.

The twelve-year-old boy's penis still had a long way to go before developing into full length and girth, and Pacifica found it easy to put all of it into her mouth on the first try, even though she coughed a little bit when the tip poked her throat. Finding that she still had some room in her mouth, Pacifica raised her tongue and gently pushed Dipper's balls with her fingers until they were along with his penis inside of her mouth. Dipper found the full-treatment so heavenly wet and hot that he gave a shuddering sigh and rolled his eyes back in his skull, groaning lightly with every throb his penis gave in her throat. On the other hand, Pacifica's mouth was so full with her tongue sandwiched between his penis and his balls in her mouth that she couldn't breathe, but the sensation was so overwhelmingly arousing that she pushed it until the last minute before pulling away, coughing and gasping for air.

"Wow…" Dipper panted heavily. "That—!"

"—was awesome!" Pacifica finished his sentence while panting just as much. When she recovered her breath, she grabbed Dipper's wet penis and muttered hungrily "Again."

"Hold on." Dipper stopped her before she engulfed his penis. He felt his ball aching; he wasn't sure he could endure another full-treatment without exploding in her throat and that was something he wouldn't feel comfortable with so soon. "Can I do you now?"

"Don't you prefer that I keep doing you instead? I have a couple more of tricks up my sleeve." She smiled suggestively as she started rubbing the moist head of his penis against her erected right nipple.

"Well, I…" Dipper almost reconsidered. "I really want to try to make you feel good. Please?"

"You're so selfless." Pacifica smiled warmly and stood up to peck him in the lips, and after that she spread her arms to give him full access. "Go ahead. You can do whatever you want, except tickling me."

"Oh? And where are you ticklish?" He smiled mischievously. "You know, to avoid those parts."

"You're selfless, and a very bad liar." Pacifica giggled happily.

Dipper felt like smiling. He found that Pacifica was especially pretty when she laughed genuinely and not mockingly. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was already cupping her face and kissing her in the lips. The action caught Pacifica by surprise and got a moan out of her, but she quickly reciprocated the kissing. Dipper, however, was snapped out of his haze when he tasted of his own penis in her lips, something his weak masculinity didn't really need, so parted the kiss and looked down at her body.

His hands started caressing the spotless skin on her arms, which he found soft and pleasant to the touch. But as he continued moving up to her shoulders and down to her chest, he found that the skin of her budding breasts was even softer and incredibly appealing to rub with his fingertips. And even that couldn't compete with the velvety texture of her areolas, which reminded him of the petals of a flower, and the sudden contrast that her hard nipple added in that sea of softness.

The boy looked at Pacifica as he tentatively flicked her nipples with his thumbs, unsure about whether he was doing it right or not. When she stifled a small moan, he gained some more confidence and moved his mouth in. Pacifica gasped when he wrapped his lips around one nipple, and she gave a throaty moan when he flicked his tongue against it.

"Oh my gosh, I love that!" She reached behind Dipper's head to press him against her budding breast. "Do it harder!"

Dipper smirked with the realization that her nipples were especially sensitive, and he proceeded to suck on the left one as if he was trying to get milk out of it while his hand pinched and pulled at the other one. Pacifica writhed under the pleasant abuse of her nipples, which only got better when Dipper switched his mouth to the other one and left the previous nipple wet and exposed to the chill air of the room for a couple of seconds before his index and thumb started tweaking on it.

It was an odd sensation for the young blonde girl. Whenever her nipple got squeezed or pulled at, she felt a jolt of electricity starting on her breast and going down to the pool of tension she had accumulated in her groin. She had the feeling that she would be able to cum just from the stimulation on her nipples, or at least reach the point where she would only need to rub her vulva furiously right before orgasm. However, when she was starting to get to that very point, Dipper released her nipples and traced a line of kisses down her belly until his tongue invaded her belly button, and the jolts of sexual pleasure were suddenly replaced by an awfully overwhelming ticklish sensation.

"No!" She laughed and pushed Dipper's head away from her stomach.

"You're ticklish in the bellybutton?" He was surprised. "Aw, that's too cute! I can't really avoid it now."

Reaching around her sides to pull her closer, Dipper gave her bellybutton a couple of furtive swirls, making Pacifica automatically quiver and start giggling.

"Haha, no, no!" She tugged on his hair to make him stop. "Stop that or I'll sue you!"

The last comment made Dipper burst into giggles that time, and he parted from her bellybutton to laugh heartily with her at the situation. After they were done giggling, they stared at each other pleasantly for a long moment before they flustered and broke eye-contact. With an awkward silence set between them, Pacifica was the first to move. She hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her leggings and slowly pushed them down to break the sudden ice that had formed between them.

Catching his attention, Dipper knelt down and didn't blink as the black close-fitting leggings slowly reached Pacifica's ankles and exposed her naked thighs and underwear. Her panties were made of pink cotton, not magenta like he had originally assumed through the leggings, and they reached above the waist with a laced border on top. When he noticed that there was a wet spot on the base of her panties, his penis reflexively twitched and his mouth hung open.

"Do you want to keep them?" Pacifica asked, misinterpreting his reaction while she placed her leggings and boots on the chair and stood on Dipper's discarded clothes, unwilling to risk getting a splinter on the sole of her feet from the wooden floor.

"Keep what?"

"My panties. You seemed very interested in them back when I was grabbing snow globes from the shelf." She smiled slyly.

"Well, I—uh…" Dipper was overcome with embarrassment.

Ever since he went with Wendy and the other teens to the festival where he had the incident with the Love God, and he caught notice of how he could see the hem of Wendy's panties due to how low her short jeans were, he had developed a certain obsession with girl panties that was starting to worry him.

"Yes, please." He swallowed his pride after a moment and gave in to his recently discovered kink.

"What do you think? Do they look better on, or…?" Pacifica hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her panties and lowered them down to her midthighs. "…off?"

Dipper's eyes bulged out and he gulped audibly when he saw that, not only didn't she have a single hair in all of her young girlhood, but there was also a thick glistening bridge of her wet excitement linking the base of her panties to her closed slit. Once Pacifica pushed her panties below her knees, the bridge broke and stuck to her inner thigh. She then stepped out of her panties, and extended them in front of Dipper's face.

"Off, definitely off." The boy babbled.

"You can have them after we have had sex, alright?" After she showed him the panties, she left them on the chair with the rest of her clothes and stood completely naked in front of the boy.

Dipper nodded eagerly, and then he quickly focused on her groin. That was his first time seeing a girl's private parts up close, and he couldn't wait. The young blonde girl, whose cherry-red face went unnoticed, had a small vulva with the folds of skin at each side of the slit closed and hiding her timid pink nether lips. Between the Barbie's vulva that Pacifica had, and the cute nipples, Dipper couldn't stop smiling stupidly with the realization that Pacifica was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

The curious twelve-year-old boy slid one finger in between the folds of her vulva and ran it slowly along her slit only once, from back to front. The sudden foreign touch ending on her hooded clitoris made Pacifica stand on her toes and gasp. The boy, by contrast, was momentarily distracted analyzing the fluids on his finger. Contrary to what he had been expecting, the fluid was whitish, almost transparent, and slightly more viscous than saliva. His endless craving for information demanded him to keep exploring, but he quickly ran into a complication.

Dipper tilted his head to the side in an attempt to approach the situation from a different angle. He couldn't spread her vulva properly unless Pacifica stood with the legs further apart, but the pool of his clothes she was standing on was limited, and he had noticed that she, rightfully, was avoiding to put her bare feet on the wooden floor. The boy knew better and had socks, so splinters would not pierce the soles of his feet, but Pacifica had been barefoot under the now discarded leggings.

"Okay, um… Can I…?" His shyness kept Dipper from expressing what he wanted to say, so instead he acted.

Placing one arm behind her knees and the other around her back, Dipper picked Pacifica up in his arms in a bridal-carry way, much to the girl's surprise who let out a yelp when her feet stopped touching the floor. She hurriedly wrapped an arm around Dipper's neck as if her life depended on it; the little bit of vertigo that she had was screaming in her mind that she was going to fall, but Dipper held her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica half-screamed, mildly distressed but in part happy that Dipper had picked her up in such a romantic way.

"I'm t-taking you to m-my bed upstairs." He stammered, nervous because of what that meant and because of the boldness he had displayed picking her up. Pacifica, however, grinned at him, so Dipper in return smiled awkwardly and started walking.

The boy carried her in his arms to the door, and then he found his first obstacle. There was no way of turning the doorknob, which was at the height of his head, without leaving Pacifica on the floor. Luckily, Pacifica noticed and she turned the doorknob for him. However, when they were halfway through the corridor, Dipper ran into another obstacle, and this one he was too embarrassed to admit, therefore he turned around and strode back into the storage room, closing the door with his leg.

"On second thought…" Dipper kicked the spare mattress resting against the wall so that it lay flat on the floor, and then lowered Pacifica's legs on it. "…this mattress is pretty good."

"It's a little bit dusty, but it should be fine." Pacifica bounced a little bit on the spring mattress to test it. "Especially now that we know you're not strong enough to carry me upstairs." She smirked at him teasingly.

"It's not that!" Dipper flustered horribly. "I just… didn't want to risk someone seeing us naked."

"You're such a bad liar." She giggled. "Isn't the Shack empty anyway?"

"Well, yes. But Mabel could be back any minute and I don't want her to catch us naked. Odds are she'll go straight to our room to knit, so we should be safe here."

"She'd probably die of envy if she saw me naked." Pacifica nonchalantly squeezed one of her petite breasts, aware of how completely flat Mabel was. "I'm kinda tempted to do that now."

"I can't let you do that."

Dipper smiled with malice and grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her legs up and making Pacifica yelp and fall backwards on the mattress. She laughed and tried to kick him, but Dipper moved his hands up her legs and pushed her thighs apart. His intentions were originally playful but, when he realized that he had just achieved ideal access to her precious vulva, the boy stopped laughed and gulped. His hand automatically landed on it, rejoicing in the heat emanating from the sensitive skin and invading the palm, and consequently Pacifica stopped playing wrestling and tensed up.

The moment had seemly come, and Dipper was facing a dilemma. His penis was demanding to penetrate her right away and ejaculate a couple of times, but his mind was objecting and pointing out that there was no guarantee Pacifica would stay after the sex, and he should satisfy his curiosity on female anatomy while he could. The boy, with some reluctance, crawled a little bit back and positioned his face in front of her groin. His mind had won the argument, and he only needed to check on Pacifica to see if it was okay. She had prompted herself on her elbows and was giving him a needy look with her teeth biting her bottom lip. Taking that as a confirmation, Dipper went for it.

Using his thumbs, he spread the folds of her vulva and took a peek inside. Her vulva consisted in a tiny covered nub where the pink lips started, and a tiny hole below that. The revealed pink skin was glistening with her wet fluids and emanating a strong scent. The boy imitated what she had done to him earlier, and moved his nose closer to take a very deep breath. It smelled a little bit of soap, and slightly sour too, but the predominant smell was an overpowering musky scent that made Dipper roll his eyes back in his skull. His penis twitched violently, and the urge in his mind to ejaculate inside her was redoubled.

"Wow, Pacifica…" He panted. "If you felt earlier half of what I'm feeling right now, I'm amazed that you managed to hold back."

"Hmph!" Pacifica tossed her head back in a prideful way. "A Northwest must know how to keep their composure at all times."

After hearing that, Dipper smirked with malice and darted a finger over her bellybutton, which made Pacifica lose her composure and giggle reflexively. When she recovered, she immediately started glaring daggers at the boy, much to his amusement.

"Less teasing and more pleasing, you Dork." She hissed.

"Okay, okay." Dipper snickered.

Dipper turned his attention to the spread vulva. He knew just the basics of female anatomy, and therefore he had no trouble recognizing the clitoris timidly hidden beneath its hood; his internet research of the female body could get him that far, but he was having trouble figuring out how on earth his penis would fit in the tiny hole below it. The boy tried to rub it with one finger, trying to see whether the hole expanded, but that didn't seem to have any effect.

"Dipper, um…" She interrupted him uncomfortably. "That's where I pee from. You have to go a little bit lower."

"Really?" He chuckled awkwardly. "I didn't know. Sorry."

"Do you need a tour?"

"No. I…" His mind went blank for a second when the fact that he had tried to finger her urethra finally sank in, and he felt twice as embarrassed. "…I kind of enjoy discovering new things on my own. Just correct me again if I do it wrong."

Moving his eyes a little bit lower, he noticed what he had originally mistaken as a wrinkle in her skin which, after stretching the skin around it, revealed the opening to her vagina. Tentatively, he pushed his index finger inside the hole, very slowly just in case Pacifica told him to stop. He was expecting to find resistance at some point, an end to the tunnel of sorts, but he found none. With his finger completely inside the young blonde girl, he noticed how wet and pleasantly warm her canal was, and Dipper couldn't help but smile stupidly with the realization that his penis would be in there soon.

Dipper wanted to see the face Pacifica made when pulled his finger slightly in and out in an attempt to please her, but instead he ended up being the one making a face: Pacifica reflexively squeezed her vaginal walls when she felt his finger attempting to leave her canal, and Dipper, who didn't know girls could do that, felt his jaw drop in sheer awe. Pacifica was very amused; she would never have enough of the series of Dipper's facial expressions, and she was in for another one.

When Dipper finally pulled his finger out, his eyes bulged out as he saw it was absolutely caked in her whitish fluids. He, however, had no idea what to do with his coated finger so, in an act of boldness, he fixed his eyes on Pacifica's and stuck the finger into his own mouth.

"Eww!" Dipper regretted his action as his whole body shuddered at the powerfully sour taste.

"Haha, why did you do that?" Pacifica started giggling at his reaction.

"I wanted to know what you tasted like because…" Dipper blushed. "…I want to return the favor."

"Oh." Pacifica felt a sudden pleasant pull in her groin. She hadn't thought Dipper would be willing to do that. "And… did the taste make you change your mind?"

"Not at all. It just caught me by surprise." Dipper grinned at her. "You taste really strong on the back of the tongue, but it's kind of nice. I actually want more."

"In that case, let me give you a better access." Pacifica grabbed her thighs and pulled her knees to her shoulders, leaving her vulva exposed and slightly raised for Dipper's comfort. "Better?"

"Definitely." From that new angle, he could clearly see her vaginal opening, and he felt twice as stupid for missing it earlier.

The curious twelve-year-old spread the folds of her vulva. He could appreciate that her vaginal opening was clenching and relaxing as if it was breathing, something that mesmerized him for a couple of seconds. He gave it a quick peck, which earned a sudden twitch of surprise from Pacifica, and then he stared in awe at how the whiteish lubricant in her canal oozed out. She was positively overflowing down there. Dipper leaned forwards and pressed the tip of his tongue against her vaginal entrance, coating it well in her fluids before he dragged it up along her vulva.

The flick on her clitoris automatically made Pacifica moan, something Dipper wasted no time to take advantage of. His tongue started abusing the sensitive nub, flicking and nudging it until he managed to push the hood back and expose her clitoris, and then he engulfed the whole area in his mouth. The sensation overpowered Pacifica, and she had to release her legs to grab Dipper's hair, dropping her thighs at each side of Dipper's head and planting the soles of her feet on his back, all while panting and giving short squeaks whenever his tongue flicked her most sensitive spot.

"Slower, slower, slower!" She squeaked as the incessant attention made her clitoris oversensitive, although the plead seemly made Dipper cease his tongue lashing altogether. "B-but don't stop!"

"C-can I put it in?" Dipper prompted himself on his hands and stared at Pacifica with a desperate look. "I don't think I can hold back m-much longer."

"Now!?" Pacifica glared at Dipper accusingly. He had left her on the brink of orgasm but, as much as she had enjoyed the cunnilingus, it was not what she had come to the Shack for. "Okay, fine. But I'm topping."

"That really takes a weight off my chest." Dipper confessed with embarrassment. "Because I don't think I have the experience to top right."

Pacifica stared at him mildly confused for a second as she tried to guess in her mind what he had meant, but then she shrugged it off and pulled her legs off the boy so that he could roll over. Dipper lay on his back and stared expectantly at Pacifica while drumming his fingers on his chest. He was wondering whether she was going to go to her jacket and pull some condoms out of it in the last minute, but that never happened. She was seemly fully decided to have raw sex with him.

The young blonde girl stood astride Dipper's groin and then lowered herself to her knees, grabbing his naked boyhood and rubbing its head on her vulva. She used it to lightly tap her clitoris a couple of times, and then to do vertical strokes along her wet slit. When the tip of his penis and her vaginal entrance aligned during one of those vertical strokes, Dipper reflexively thrusted up a couple of inches, which in return made Pacifica gasp and raise her hips to avoid the penetration.

"Don't do that!" She smacked him on the belly to scold him.

"Ow!" Dipper glared at Pacifica. "But you're teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you." Pacifica glared back at him, which showed Dipper what an actual glare looked like and made him cower. "I just need it really well lubricated."

"Oh." Dipper suddenly remembered that he, after all, had zero experience on the matter at hand. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Pacifica stroked his penis up and down a few times. "I think that's wet enough. I'm putting it in, but on my own pace. Don't thrust up."

Dipper nodded eagerly, then put on a confused expression, and then shook his head eagerly. His trouble expressing with his head that he had understood her earned a chuckle from Pacifica, whom suddenly felt really glad she had decided to do all of that with him. Resolved to continue, Pacifica inhaled, pressed the head of his penis against her vaginal entrance, and exhaled as she lowered herself very slowly. The glans went in, and it was such a tight fit that Dipper felt his foreskin being peeled to the point that he started feeling pressure on his frenulum. For a second, he thought it would tear and his foreskin would continue peeling along his shaft, but Pacifica stopped to breathe.

The young blonde girl grunted and rested her palms on his chest to achieve a better support before continuing. Only half of the penis was inside her, but she was determined to take all of it. Pacifica raised and dropped her hips just a little bit again and again, progressively taking more and more of Dipper's penis inside her with each drop of her hips. Once she had managed to put the complete length of his penis inside of her, Pacifica wiggled her hips for a little bit before she raised them enough to pull most of his penis out, and then dropped them all the way down without much of a difficulty.

Overcoming the issues with the initial penetration, Pacifica sighed with complete relief and looked at Dipper for the first time. His eyes were so open wide that she imagined he hadn't blinked in the full minute it had taken her to adapt to his boyhood.

"Haha. Oh, Dipper…" She leaned on top of him, grinning happily as she cupped his cheeks with her palms. "I really love you."

The confession caught Dipper completely off-guard. Part of him told him to say that he loved her back, but a bigger part told him that he shouldn't because she would be able to tell that he was lying. Dipper, however, worried over nothing as Pacifica quickly pressed her lips against him and didn't let him reply. Pacifica did not want a reply; she hadn't come there expecting Dipper to reciprocate her feelings, she had come there expecting Dipper to have sex with her.

Pacifica raised her hips and dropped them, feeling a strong spark of pleasure in her groin when her mound made a ' _SMACK'_ sound against the base of his penis, something she was certain Dipper experienced too when he moaned into her mouth. She did it again, a little harder that time, and Dipper's hands automatically landed on her butt as he broke the kiss to groan. Pacifica smirked with superiority and decided to go as hard as she could to see who reached orgasm first.

The young blond girl raised her hips, and dropped them. She raised them again, and this time Dipper's hands helped her drop them with extra force. The sudden spike of pleasure made her head dizzy and she started panting, but she needed more. Pacifica hurriedly raised and dropped her hips two more times, and then—

' _RRRRRRIP'_

"Ahh! Ow, ow!" Pacifica hissed and quickly rolled off Dipper.

"W-what's wrong?" Dipper sat up and then noticed blood on the shaft of his penis. "Is that blood? Oh my gosh, I'm bleeding! No, wait…" He realized that didn't make sense as he didn't feel pain, and turned his head to Pacifica. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Pacifica went from staring at her groin and hissing, to glaring daggers at Dipper.

"H-hold on! Don't bleed out! Put pressure on it!" Dipper squeaked and tried to stand up hurriedly. "I-I'll go get Grunkle Stan! We n-need a first aid kit and disinfectant and to call an ambulance!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Pacifica snapped him out of his nonsense. "We're NOT calling an ambulance, and we're definitely NOT telling your grunkle! I just need five minutes!"

Dipper nodded hesitantly and sat back on the bed. He reached out for his discarded pants and pulled out a tissue pack, which he quickly handed to Pacifica. The young blond girl pulled a tissue out and, without saying anything or looking at his face, she went back to applying pressure on her groin and hissing in pain. In the meantime, Dipper tried to calm down and pondered about what had happened. He was inclined to blame himself for being so rough when pulling her butt down, but he was certain men in the internet videos he had watched did it even rougher. Dipper reasoned that a vagina stretches to a certain margin and wouldn't tear with what they were doing, reaching the conclusion that the only thing that could tear so easily in a vagina was…

"Was… this your first time?" Dipper asked timidly.

"I'm 12. What do you think?" Pacifica replied spitefully.

"I-I mean, you were so forward that I thought—" He raised his palms defensively, but felt relieved to find out that what tore was her stretched hymen and not a vaginal wall. His penis shamelessly twitched with the realization that he had deflowered her, something he quickly hid with his hands.

"When I want something, I just go and get it. It's the Northwest way." Pacifica explained and then lowered her head, wondering whether she had committed an irreparable mistake. "I guess that we could have gone to the cinema a couple of times first, but I didn't know when you were leaving Gravity Falls and I didn't want to miss the chance to do this with you."

"I'm staying until the first week of September so… there's time."

"Oh." Pacifica felt silly, since they were in the second week of July. "Well, those are good news."

"Why me?" Dipper asked after a pause. Pacifica gave him a confused look, so he decided to specify. "I mean, you're pretty, you're cunning, you're rich—"

"I'm _very_ rich." Pacifica corrected him.

"Yes, and that means you could get whoever you wanted." Dipper elaborated with his hands. "Someone very popular and handsome, like the son of a famous actor, a young athlete or a pop singer."

"And why not you?" Pacifica smirked at him slyly.

"To begin with, I have noodle arms." Dipper shook his arms to prove his point and then grasped his throat. "And my voice cracks when I'm nervous, which as you have probably already noticed, it's almost all the time. I sweat so much it defies the laws of physics, and then there is this." He pushed the bangs on his forehead up and showed her his birthmark.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Pacifica tilted her head to check the birthmark from a different angle. "Is that… the Big Dipper? Wow, that's… incredible! What are the odds of a birthmark looking like a constellation?"

"Uh…" Dipper was left dumbstruck. He had hidden his birthmark at such a young age that Pacifica was the first person complimenting it, and he had to agree with her that it was peculiarly interesting. "Okay, fine. That's one thing, but it can't possibly compensate for the others when you didn't even know of it before choosing me over anybody else."

"It's difficult to explain." Pacifica released her groin and leaned back to inhale deeply, her raising and dropping nipples distracting Dipper for a moment. "You see, earlier this year my parents signed me up for a tennis tournament. I don't really like tennis, but I trained really hard and tried my best at the tournament regardless. Despite that, I ended up in second place. Do you know what my parents did?"

"Did they bribe someone to get you to first place?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Heh. I'm sure they tried, but it apparently didn't work." She rolled her eyes. "What my parents did was lying to their friends and relatives and telling them that I had ended up in the first place, and that they were very proud of me. They even threw me a party." Pacifica scoffed. "Do you know how I felt?"

"Er…" Dipper didn't know whether to answer 'good' or 'bad', as he saw both positive and negative aspects in the story.

"I felt like a trophy. As if the only thing that mattered to them was that I got first place so that they could show me off as an achievement to their friends. They didn't even ask me if I enjoyed playing tennis, as if my feelings didn't matter."

"Well, that sucks." Dipper gave her a lopsided smile.

"And these two lapdogs that always follow me around? I'm sure you have seen them." She waited for Dipper to nod before continuing. "They claim to be my friends, but I'm absolutely certain that they wouldn't want to know anything of me if I didn't have my fortune. Not that I enjoy their company that much anyway, as the only thing they do is chime in when I'm mocking someone."

"But that's perfectly normal, Pacifica." Dipper chuckled. "Most people follow the alpha because they can't really think by themselves. That is also how a pack of wolves works. People like to think that they're much better than animals, but the truth is very different. That could also explain why your parents did that: By making sure you stayed as the alpha, they made your life, and theirs, much easier."

"Haha, see? And that's exactly why I chose you." Pacifica smiled warmly. "You see people like they really are, and that's very important to me. I wouldn't enjoy being with someone that only saw in me a trophy or a bag of money. And…" She flushed red. "I like the way your hair curls, I think your arms look very nice, and I kinda find your nose very cute."

"Oh?" Dipper beamed, but flushed just as red. "Are you really complimenting my appearance? I thought I had zero fashion sense."

"And that's why it's the last compliment you'll get out of me."

The young couple giggled cheerfully, and then they stared at each other in silence with smiles on their faces. After a moment, Pacifica looked down, pushed a strand of hair out of her face and then locked her blue eyes on Dipper's hazel ones.

"You know, I think it stopped bleeding, and it doesn't hurt as much anymore. So I guess we could…" She started opening her thighs slowly, but then stopped and closed them. "Or… now that the heat of the moment passed, maybe you don't—"

"No, I…" Dipper nodded very eagerly and leaned forward, his hard penis getting freed from in between his thighs. "I-I really want to do it now."

"Not so fast." Pacifica pressed her hand on his chest to stop his attempt of climbing on top of her. "I'm still topping."

Dipper obediently lay on his back and started stroking his penis idly, wishing to coat the head in a good layer of precum. Pacifica climbed on top of him and slapped his hands away; giving him pleasure was her job, not his. She pressed the head of his penis into her vaginal entrance and, much to her surprise, she managed to lower her hips until he was fully buried inside her in one go. The wound on her torn hymen itched enough to make her wince on the initial insertion, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

"Does it hurt?" Dipper asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"It hurts more or less this much." She smirked with malice before she pinched and twisted one of Dipper's nipples.

"Ow, ow!" He pushed her hand away and rubbed his nipple. "That feels like a lot to me!"

Pacifica giggled and leaned forwards to peck him in the lips. She then grabbed Dipper by the shoulders for leverage and, instead of raising and dropping her hips, she rocked them against his. Rubbing her hooded clitoris against the base of his penis quickly started building up pleasure for the young blond girl, whereas rejoiced in the sensation of the underside of his glans being rubbed against her vaginal walls, and her wet excitement trickling down his shaft and over his balls.

Dipper, wishing to contribute to their sex, tried to time a short thrust upwards with the rocking of her hips, but Pacifica's pace was becoming faster and erratic as she neared the peak of her pleasure, and it proved too difficult for the inexperienced twelve-year-old. Instead, he placed his hands on her barely developed chest and tried rubbing his palms up and down. When her nipples poked in between his ring and middle fingers, and he inadvertently squeezed them lightly, his penis gave a wild twitch which made Pacifica squeak, close her eyes and clench her vaginal walls.

"Oh my gosh, oh-my-gosh, oh-my-GOSH!" She bit her bottom lip and increased the rocking of her hips to full-throttle.

The sudden change of pace caught Dipper off-guard. He couldn't help but planting his hands on her hips and throwing his head back to combat the strong sensation of vertigo he was experiencing. He could feel the head of his penis itching pleasantly at the same time he felt Pacifica's vaginal entrance clamping down around the base of his shaft. Just when he was about to hit the point of no return, Pacifica freaked him out for a second when she let out a shuddering moan and collapsed on top of him before she started arching and relaxing her back wildly, thrashing on top of him all while Dipper felt her vaginal walls giving a series of rhythmic squeezes along the shaft of his penis in an attempt to suck him dry.

"Haah, haah…" Pacifica gave a pant in Dipper's shoulder with every aftershock of her orgasm. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had!" She turned her head towards him and pecked his cheek to thank him. "What about you?"

"Actually… I haven't finished yet." Dipper admitted.

"What!?" Pacifica prompted herself on her arms and looked at him, bewildered. "But I felt your dick twitching and I thought we were cumming together! How can a dork such as yourself outlast _me?_ "

"I don't know. Beginner's luck?" Dipper gave her a lopsided smile. If only her orgasm hadn't initially made him think she was suffering an epileptic attack and freaked him out for a couple of seconds, it would had succeeded in emptying him.

"I should have that too!" Pacifica chuckled. "Although, on second thought, I guess this is a good thing for me. So, as a reward for lasting so long, I'll let you top."

"Uhh…" Dipper hadn't been very confident about that at the start, but now that Pacifica had achieved orgasm, a burden was taken off his chest and everything was a different situation. "Yeah, sure. I want to give that a try."

Pacifica slowly raised her hips to pull him out of her, and then his penis dropped with a wet _'SLAP'_ on his stomach. The whole penis was wet, with some parts of the shaft being caked in her whitish fluids. Dipper shivered when his wet boyhood reacted to the chill air in the room and he quickly climbed on top of Pacifica, much to the latter's amusement. He leaned in between her thighs and, after a few failed attempts, he pressed the head of his penis on her vaginal entrance until it was inside her. The boy thrusted into her and sighed with relief as her warm and wet vaginal walls surrounded his oversensitive penis.

Dipper experimented a little bit at the start, trying to find which method was more comfortable for him before he would begin thrusting his hips. He started grabbing her thighs for leverage and thrusting in and out of her, a position he found to be very comfortable and simple, but then he noticed how Pacifica was smiling with her sparkling blue eyes staring at him, and he felt the need to be closer and kiss her. Dipper tried to switch to a pushups position that would grant him the proximity he sought, but it put on too much strain on his noodle arms, so he moved his knees forward and laid his elbows on the mattress, hugging Pacifica's shoulders.

"Comfortable now?" She whispered as she reached out to caress his face.

"Almost." Dipper smirked before burying his face in her hair above her shoulder. "Wow. Your hair is like a pillow made out of flowers."

"It was a determining factor in winning the Miss Gravity Falls' award for the last two years." She commented pridefully.

Dipper chuckled, and then pulled his head back to stare at her in the eyes. He failed to maintain eye-contact for a brief second, as he was nervous, but then he locked eyes with her and cupped one of her cheeks. He could feel the warmth of her belly beneath his own, her thighs pressed against his sides, her hands tenderly stroking his hair, her breath tickling his chin, her sparkling blue eyes just a few inches below his, and his penis buried to the base inside that girl, and Dipper felt he had to say something to the first person he had achieved such a physical intimacy with.

"I… love you t-too." He stammered.

"Oh?" Pacifica was astounded.

"I love it when you're nice, and w-when you smile because you're happy and not because you're bullying someone." Dipper made a pause, as his voice was starting to crack. "If-if you can try to be always like this, then I can really love you back."

Pacifica was beside herself with joy. She grinned widely, she chuckled, and then she squeezed Dipper with her arms and legs.

"Wait, wait." She smiled teasingly. "Always as in… _all the time?_ Does this mean I can't mess with your sister ever again?"

"Yup. Never again."

"I don't think you're worth that much trouble." She snickered at Dipper's frown. "I mean, I have lots of fun ridiculing people."

"More fun than when we do this?" Dipper pecked her in the lips.

"No contest."

"…No contest yes, or no contest no?" He raised an eyebrow.

Pacifica just smirked at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Dipper rolled his eyes. "How about this, though?" The boy pulled his penis out of her all the way to the tip, and then thrust it back inside in a quick motion that shook her whole body.

"Haah!" Pacifica's eyes bulged out at the sudden spike of pleasure. "O-okay, that's kinda fun, so I guess I could drop the ridiculing to once every other day."

"Can I persuade you to lower that to once a week?" He started rocking his hips slightly and moved his mouth to her neck.

"Oh yes… I think it's a f-fair d-DEAL." She squeaked when Dipper's hand swept down her back gave her butt a good squeeze.

Pacifica squeezed his sides with her thighs as Dipper increased the speed with which he was thrusting in and out of her. After confessing his feelings, the twelve-year-old craved to consummate their lovemaking with an orgasm. He kissed and sucked the sensitive skin on her neck as Pacifica ran her fingernails along his butt and back to incite him to go faster. Distracted with the idea that he was pouring more and more precum inside her, Dipper didn't notice he was giving her a hickey on the neck until he pulled away, but he only regretted his actions for a fraction of a second. The fact that he had just marked her neck excited him.

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper…" Pacifica started whispering as she felt his arousal making his penis twitch inside her.

The boy found himself in a crossroads. The head on his shoulders told him that he should be getting ready to pull out, as he was nearing orgasm, but the head between his legs demanded Dipper to empty himself to the last drop inside Pacifica. Both ideas appealed to him, but Dipper preferred to play it safe and proceeded to pull out. Pacifica, however, reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt him pulling out, and used her heels on his butt to push him as deep as possible.

That proved to be a thrust too many. Dipper felt the overwhelmingly pleasant electric shock in his glans that extended to his belly through his penis and made him groan in way too girly for his own comfort, something he tried to dissimulate by kissing Pacifica. His balls ached painfully for a second and then he felt the first rope of cum leaving the tip of his penis and painting Pacifica's vaginal walls in white. Dipper's body acted fully on instinct and he rammed his twitching hips against Pacifica's with every release of sperm, all while the boy made a fist in her hair with one hand, and grabbed her butt with the other to pull himself even deeper.

Much to his surprise, Dipper surpassed his own personal record of four ropes of sperm as he continued orgasming and ejaculating into the young blonde girl. When he reached seven, Dipper worried momentarily that his ejaculation would be endless, but with the ninth one his penis just twitched and no more semen came out. Relieved to the core, the boy kept rocking his hips very lightly, rejoicing in the extra-wet feeling around the head of his semi-flaccid post-ejaculatory penis. He was quickly getting hard again.

Pacifica snapped him out of his lustful trance by pushing his chest. Dipper, confused, sat up and pulled out, guessing she wanted to change positions.

"Oh no…" Pacifica stared at the sperm oozing out of her. "You can cum!?"

"Uh…" Dipper didn't know whether that was a serious question. "Yes?"

"I thought boys had dry orgasms until they were 13! Damn stupid internet…"

"Well, I'm almost 13. But I've been able to do this for a long time." Dipper commented with some pride, and then what Pacifica was saying finally sank in. "Wait a second… You're not on the pill?"

"No! I didn't think I'd need it!" Pacifica grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum that had leaked out of her, only to see how even more oozed out. "Jeez, how much did you even cum inside me?"

"I-I don't know! It was my first time! Everything, I guess!?" Dipper raised his hands to his head in desperation. "Oh my gosh, you're going to get pregnant and then your dad is going to send a hitman to kill me, and if I somehow escape that then my mom is going to kill me!"

"What?" Pacifica snickered. "Okay, relax Dipper. I'll just take a morning-after pill."

"Yeah but—"

"And if that doesn't work, I'll simply go to my gynecologist and fix it in a different way." She reassured him. "He's the best money can buy."

"A-alright. I guess we're saved then." He sighed in relief.

"Yup." Pacifica pointlessly wiped her vulva as more of the young boy's seed kept pouring out. "Ugh. I'm going to be dripping all day. If I'd known you could cum, I would've let you do this in my mouth instead."

Dipper's penis automatically twitched when she mentioned that.

"Then again," Pacifica continued. "You already came inside me once, so I guess the harm is done and there is no reason not to let you cum inside me a few more times."

The boy started panting and fighting the urge to pounce on top of her.

"But," She gave up on wiping the semen off her vulva and grabbed her clothes to start putting them on. "I really need to get going. My parents thought I was going to practice minigolf, so I only had an hour when I came here and we've been at this for almost twice as that. They're going to freak out."

"Well, I-I—Uh…" Dipper's realization that he had just got blue-balls overpowered him. "I can cum really q-quick if you are curious about how it feels in your mouth!"

"Huh?" Pacifica turned to look at him while she put on her boots, and noticed how red and twitchy his penis was. She felt equal parts guilty and amused. "Let's leave that for the next time, okay?"

"N-next time?" Dipper felt initially disappointed, but then he perked up. "So… we're dating?"

"You're the smart one. Figure it out." Pacifica smirked while she finished getting dressed.

"But, I mean…" Dipper was very confused.

"Bye, Dork." Pacifica pecked him in the lips and strode to the door. "Don't forget to grab your reward!" And she left as quickly as she had come.

Dipper was left alone and naked in the storage room, but incredibly pleased. Having had sex with a girl he loved, even if it had been full of slips and mess-ups and not as long as he would have wished, it had filled him with a sense of fulfillment and he was very satisfied. The boy was so happy he felt like spinning and giving jumps.

Once he came down from his joy, he spotted Pacifica's panties on the chair. He grabbed his reward, as they had accorded to call it, and timidly raised them to his nose. He had never done that before, but he was curious about why perverts did that. Inhaling, his nose caught the faint smell of Pacifica's vulva, which inevitably fooled his penis into twitching expectantly. The boy moaned and moved one hand to stroke his penis, guessing that would have to do until the next time.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

It had been around an hour after Pacifica left. Dipper had dressed up and washed his hands and face, as he lacked time for a shower before the tourist tour came back. He was again behind the counter in the gift shop, but instead of idly passing the pages of the Journal he had already read and worrying over his great uncle, Dipper was pleasantly daydreaming about Pacifica, which he considered a great improvement to his mental health.

"Dipper, Dipper!" Mabel burst into the gift shop through the living room door. "Check out what I found!"

Mabel extended her arms and showed Dipper that her hands were wet with a whitish substance.

"Is that…?" Dipper feared the answer.

"Ectoplasm!" Mabel chirped. "I found it all over the bed in the storage room! Do you think a ghost slept in there last night?"

"Uhh…" The boy was too disturbed to giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Probably. I think you should wash your hands, though. We don't know what the ghost died of."

" _GASP!_ You're right!"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

This chapter covers "Disclosure". The second part, "Interloper", starts in the next chapter and it will be at least 2 chapters long. That story will feature Wendy and show how she ends up joining Dipper and Pacifica in their pornographic shenanigans by complete accident.

I wanted to release this story earlier this month along with another chapter of "Dipper and Pacifica's Crazy Teenage Years", but my OneDrive folder (a cloud app) decided to overwrite the version of the story I had on the PC with the one I had on the phone, which resulted in going from 10.100 words all the way back to 4.600 words. I didn't feel like rewriting those immediately, so the release was delayed until today. I'm definitely never using a cloud service again. I will release the chapter for D&PCTY either later today or early tomorrow, as I need to double-check the last scene in that chapter.

Poland made fanart of the scene in this story where Pacifica takes off the dress. It's _not_ currently up on his Pixiv as I believe he's arguing with the colorist about backgrounds, but it should be this afternoon. I can't give direct links as Fanfiction rewrites links, but you should be able to find it by searching on Google "poland pixiv".

* * *

 **FYI:**

· The story is named "Disclosure" due to how Pacifica opens up by confessing her feelings towards Dipper.

· Originally, Pacifica insinuated herself to Dipper until they had sex from behind against a wall and this ended up as just a fling, but after I had the idea for "Interloper", I needed them to be an actual romantic couple, so I rewrote the fling into a lovemaking scene to fit the sequel better.

· An alternative ending featured Mabel running into Pacifica as she left the Shack very flustered, and later coming into the Shack and finding Dipper putting on his shirt. There was quite a bit of gasping, freaking out and explanations involved, so I felt it too extensive for an epilogue scene and it was replaced by the scene above where Mabel mistakes the byproduct of Dipper's aggressive masturbation with ectoplasm.

* * *

 **I love reviews, so feel free to leave me some telling me what you liked or what you would like to see.**


	2. Interloper - Part 1

**A/N:**

 **Credit to** **風吹けば名無し for the cover art.**

 **Credit to Poland for the proofread of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Warnings:** ** _Sex._**

 **Additional tags: Lingerie, loli/shota, oral sex, vaginal sex, v _oyeurism._**

* * *

 **Interloper tells the story of how Wendy finds herself accidentally interrupting a very lewd date between Dipper and Pacifica, and how she is pulled into the mix.  
**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Interloper - Part 1]**

Wendy started running along to the road through the forest. Dusk was falling rapidly and, to make things worse, a heavy downpour had just caught her on the way back. She regretted refusing to come back from the funfair in Thompson's car, but the redhead lumberjane had her pride and she hadn't liked one bit the comments Robbie had made to Tambry such as _"You are the best girlfriend I ever had"_ and _"Gosh, I love how you worry about things instead of being all laid back doing nothing"_. Wendy had found it all as a direct jab at her, and the fact that Tambry had not said anything annoyed her even more; they were supposed to be best friends after all. Now, however, that pride was getting her soaked wet under the rain on her way home.

"Wait a second, where am I…?" Wendy had a look at the road she was running along. "Oh, you have to be kidding me!"

Ahead of her there was a well-cared road that went uphill to Northwest manor, which essentially meant that Wendy was on the wrong side of the town, and more than half an hour away from her cabin in the woods. Wendy didn't usually get lost in the forests of Gravity Falls; she had been traversing them ever since she was a kid, but her bad mood had ended up messing up with her orientation a little bit.

Sighing at her bad luck and feeling the rain only getting worse, Wendy decided to go to the manor. When she reached the gate, she rang the interphone and then, without further confirmation, the gates opened right away. That caught Wendy a little off-guard since she had been expecting someone to ask who she was on the interphone, but she guessed they had spotted her on some hidden camera, and decided to hurry in.

Wendy crossed the garden in a rush and knocked on the main door. The porch at least protected her from the rain. No more than a second later, and much to her surprise, Pacifica Northwest opened the door. The young blonde heiress was wearing a dark purple robe with a lighter purple strapless gown underneath. The gown was so short it barely reached the base of her very expensive-looking black lace panties, and it was translucent enough for Wendy to tell that Pacifica wasn't wearing any bra, and that her nipples were quite aroused. Both girls stared dumbstruck at each other for a moment as if neither of them had expected to see the other, and then Pacifica flustered and closed her robe to hide her erected nipples and partial nudity.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Pacifica asked, her face flushed red, before poking her head out and looking left and right as if she was expecting to find someone else.

"Um…" This was the first time Wendy recalled talking to the blonde heiress in her whole life. "The storm kinda caught me by surprise. Can I use your phone?"

Pacifica frowned for a second and then smiled with malice.

"Of course. Wait!" She stopped the redhead. "You can't come in with those boots."

Wendy looked down at her boots and noticed they were dripping mud. Guessing it was fair, she removed them.

"The pants too." Pacifica crossed her arms and stood in the doorframe.

"Excuse me?" Wendy thought she hadn't heard her right.

"Your pantlegs are muddy and, no offense, but any of my carpets is worth more than your entire wardrobe." She looked with disdain at the tomboy clothes Wendy wore.

"So what, you expect me to take the shirt off too?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's soaking wet and you're dripping water everywhere." Pacifica commented nonchalantly and grabbed one of the coats from a stand near the door. "You can wear this while you're inside."

"Fine…" She grabbed the coat and waited for Pacifica walk behind the door and give her some privacy while she changed. Through the gap of the door, Wendy noticed the manor was seemly empty. "Don't you usually have butlers around?"

"I gave them the night off." Pacifica answered from the interior of the manor. "My parents are also away on a business trip, so you don't have to worry about anybody seeing that freckled butt of yours."

Wendy grumbled something about spoiled brats and stripped down to her underwear, making sure to move her phone to her new outfit. Her panties were mostly dry, but her bra was soaking wet, so she double checked Pacifica wasn't peeking on her and then took it off before putting on the coat. The redhead lumberjane piled up her mess of wet clothes on the floor next to the door and entered the Northwest manor wearing only a coat and her panties underneath.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Wendy clicked her tongue and hanged up the phone.

"Looks like my dad isn't home." She told Pacifica.

"I guess you'll be staying here for a while then." The blonde heiress, well-trained in the rules of courtesy and her obligations as a host, stood up and measured Wendy with her eyes. "You can sit on that couch while I get you some better clothing. I have the perfect thing for you." She said and left upstairs.

Wendy sat on the couch, shivered as it was cold, and looked around. She was in a rectangular room apparently meant for receiving visits. There was a fireplace on one wall with two mounted deer heads at each side above it, and a black bear skin rug on the floor in front of it. The rest of the walls were covered with paintings of achievements and portraits of family relatives. On the center of the room there were three couches forming an U with a coffee table in between them, their distribution perfectly aligned with the fireplace. On the left of the room there was an archway that led to a corridor, on the right there was a trophy cabinet, and behind Wendy there was the door she had come through that led to the stairs Pacifica had gone up a minute ago, and that she was coming down precisely now.

"Here. You can wear this while you wait." She opened a bag and showed her.

"No way." Wendy shook her head after peeking into the bag. "I'm not wearing a maid dress."

"Oh. Enjoy catching a cold then." Pacifica shrugged and closed the bag, smiling smugly.

"Can't you light the fireplace?" Wendy grumbled.

"In the middle of the summer?" Pacifica asked teasingly. "Seriously though, my parents don't let me use it when I'm alone."

"Of course." Wendy sighed. "Don't you have anything else?"

"I do, but not your size." Pacifica looked down at Wendy's long legs.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Wendy grabbed the bag. "But I don't want to see you pulling a phone and taking a picture of me while I'm wearing this."

"Oh, I would never do that!" Pacifica said with feigned innocence.

Wendy stared at Pacifica impassively until the blonde girl rolled her eyes, pulled her phone out of the pocket of her robe and left it on the table. Content with the action, Wendy gestured for Pacifica to turn around and, after she did so, Wendy moved behind the sofa nonetheless, took off the coat and put on the maid outfit, placing her phone in one of the skirt pockets. She spun around with the new outfit and, she couldn't believe what she was thinking since Wendy wasn't a fan of skirts or cleavages, but the costume felt surprisingly comfortable. It even had the nipples' area padded, so she barely felt the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Pacifica glanced at Wendy over her shoulder.

"It beats being naked." Wendy shrugged, refusing to acknowledge she actually found it comfortable.

The doorbell rang that very moment.

"Oh!" Pacifica feigned distress and closed her robe. "Can you open the door for me? I'm a little indisposed at the moment."

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem earlier." Wendy grumbled, but Pacifica ignored her and started examining her fingernails.

The redhead lumberjane stood up and walked to the door. She had a feeling that Pacifica didn't like her very much, and was enjoying having her in a maid outfit and ordering her around. When the redhead teen opened the door, she found a very good reason to laugh: Dipper was behind the door, wearing his usual outfit but with the hair combed backwards and sporting a smug smile while he rolled a black umbrella around on one finger and looked distractedly at the piles of wet clothes on the porch.

"Ready to stain another of your parents' expensive carp—?" He finally looked at who had opened the door and his voice cracked horribly. "W-W-Wendy!"

"Haha, dude! What have you done to your hair?" Wendy did her best to avoid bursting into giggles.

"What have _you_ done to your clothes?" Dipper asked in a cracked voice, looking at her maid outfit up and down with eyes wide as saucers and cheeks red as cherries as he ensured the image of her cleavage and naked thighs was burned into his memory for future use.

"Dipper?" Pacifica poked her head around Wendy. "Oh, finally! You're very late, Dork!" She snapped him out of his daydreaming by pulling him close by the vest and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Wendy felt awkward. She had heard unconfirmed rumors from Mabel about Dipper being weird around the Northwest girl, but she had refused to believe it until she saw it. To make things even more awkward, the couple had seemed to immediately forget that Wendy was there, and Pacifica was boldly pressing her almost naked body against the boy while his hands traveled down her back to her backside.

Dipper, however, snapped out of his lustful trance in time; his eyes darted towards Wendy and then he flustered and looked away as his hands moved towards a safer area and just rested on Pacifica's hips. Pacifica by contrast was not bothered by having Wendy nearby; she was encouraged. She pushed her tongue into Dipper's mouth and moaned lightly as she gave his butt a squeeze. The young blonde heiress parted the kiss, a bridge of saliva still linking her tongue to the mouth of a very dizzy Dipper, and then turned to Wendy.

"Do you have something to say?" Pacifica asked with a triumphant smile after having made sure to claim her territory in front of the redhead.

"Um… Congratulations. I didn't know this was a… date. Or that you were dating." Wendy forced a smile. She had just realized why the gate had opened to her earlier without further confirmation on the interphone, why the manor was empty, and why Pacifica had been so surprised to see her on the door. She had been expecting Dipper all along. "So… I guess I'm interrupting. If you give me an umbrella I can be on my way and—"

"No, no-no. There is no need for that." Pacifica cut her off. "Come inside with us."

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

Dipper and Pacifica were sat on one couch, and Wendy was sat on the opposite couch. Dipper looked like a cornered deer, having one leg crossed over the other and drumming his fingers on his thighs while looking nervously at everything in the room except at the rather revealing maid outfit Wendy was wearing. He had spotted the bra in the pile of clothes in the porch, and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his head cool if he glanced at her chest and saw her nipples poking through the bodice of the maid outfit. Pacifica was clinging to Dipper's arm possessively while giving thoughtful looks at the redhead. Wendy felt like she should really leave, but at the same time the heavy downpour outside was not precisely inviting, and Pacifica had told her to stay.

"To break the ice," Pacifica started. "Dipper and I are dating, and yes, you interrupted the date we had scheduled for today."

"Sorry about that." Wendy said in a non-apologetic tone. She had heard very mean things about the Northwest girl and, while Wendy was not prone to believe random gossip, when there was so much smoke, there had to be a fire somewhere. Wendy imagined, being older and more experienced in relationships, the worst case scenario where Pacifica could be just dating Dipper to get him hooked and then dump him to indirectly hurt Mabel.

"I considered giving you an umbrella and sending you out, but I promised Dipper I would try to treat people better, so you can stay." Pacifica rolled her eyes and sighed, but then Dipper gave her a quick peck on the cheek as a reward, and she flustered and smiled happily.

"…Thanks." Wendy was genuinely surprised. She had not expected the heiress to do that, let alone that Dipper would have such an influence over her.

"Don't thank me just yet." Pacifica furrowed her brow into a stern expression. "The fact that you're staying doesn't mean that I'm pushing my plans to another day. I can only have a date like this when my parents are away, and that happens at most once or twice a month. You can stay, but not in this room with us. The manor is big enough to get lost in it, so go find something to do until the downpour subsides." Pacifica made a shooing gesture with her hands towards Wendy.

"Umm…" Dipper flushed crimson red at her boldness. "P-Pacifica, I _really_ think we should move it to a different day and do something else today while Wendy is here."

"Wasn't I clear enough about not pushing the date?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow and Dipper tittered and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wait…" Wendy was more amused than surprised. "What do the two of you do here?"

"What do you think couples do in their privacy?" Pacifica asked sarcastically.

"…Have sex?" Wendy asked half-jokingly.

"No!" Dipper blurted out. "No-no. We don't do that at all."

"Of course we do." Pacifica cut him off. "It's what couples do. You've got a problem with that?"

"Uh… Well, I guess not." Wendy felt a mixture of surprise and sexual arousal that weirded her out for a second. "But aren't you too young to be interested in that?"

In Wendy's eyes, Pacifica had always looked a little more mature than the twins, but Wendy still placed her around the same age as them, making her twelve or thirteen years old.

"Look who's talking." Pacifica scoffed. "If the rumors are true, it's not like you were much older when you started."

"You shouldn't trust everything you hear in the street." Wendy flustered and glared at the blonde girl while Dipper became all of a sudden very interested in the topic.

"Oh, my sources are _very_ reliable. Or isn't it true that in the logging camp a couple years ago you slept with two boys at the same time?" Pacifica smirked with malice.

Dipper blinked rapidly several times and went back to looking at everything in the room except at Wendy, with the difference that this time he interlaced his hands over his groin to hide the bulge in his shorts as his mind pictured Wendy in a threesome.

"It wasn't like that." Wendy flushed even redder and continued after a pause. "I dated one for a week, we broke up, and then I dated the other one, okay? I slept with two boys in that logging camp, but not at the same time. But yeah, whatever. You're right."

Pacifica smiled triumphantly after proving her point and winning the discussion, but then Dipper nudged her with the elbow. She was confused about that until she noticed that Wendy was making a face and looking away from the couple. Pacifica bit her bottom lip and facepalmed inwardly. She had done it again, almost instinctively. She had hated doing that ever since Dipper had pointed her out how awful she made people feel with her words, and how the second of triumph and glory was not worth making an enemy for the rest of her life.

"Look, uh…" Pacifica swallowed with difficulty. She wasn't a fan of saying the following words. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. Let me make it up to you: If you go to the east wing of the manor you'll find the main kitchen where we have all the imported food, and on the west wing there's a game room. There are also a couple bathrooms with big bathtubs and bathing salts in the second story if you want to take a bath to wash off the rain. They're like small indoors pools."

Wendy smiled faintly. She had seen right there both the old and mean Pacifica Northwest, and the apparently new and more considerate one. It was the second time that Dipper proved to be a good influence for Pacifica, and Wendy was beginning to like that.

"Alright." Wendy stood up. The idea trying out expensive imported food appealed her. "How long do you want me gone?" She asked nonchalantly.

Pacifica looked at Dipper for confirmation, and the boy looked back at her with the mouth hanging open while trying to come up with an answer. He was pretty aroused himself; it had been around three weeks since the last time he had been able to drop by the manor for a night like that and he wanted to make the most of it, but at the same time he didn't feel comfortable knowing that time it wasn't just the two of them in the building.

"Hmm…" The blonde heiress grew tired of waiting for Dipper to come up with an answer and turned back to Wendy. "A couple hours will do."

"Wow." Wendy smiled teasingly. "Can Dipper last that long?"

"That's none of your business." Pacifica cut her off. "Now leave."

Wendy walked to the door while chuckling, and gave a thumb up to a very embarrassed Dipper before leaving the room.

Pacifica quietly stood up and tiptoed to the door. She peered around the doorframe to make sure Wendy was really gone, and then she closed the door and turned to Dipper.

"We're finally alone." Pacifica walked up to him seductively while displaying a mischievously assertive grin.

"Uhhh…" Dipper felt a mixture of lust and fright at the sight of her grin. "Since when do you have a game room?"

"We installed it last week. I'll show you later if I feel _grateful enough_ with your performance today." Pacifica looked at him up and down predatorily, and then she slowly swept her hands down his chest towards his groin. "Taking _everything_ off would give you points."

"Wait." Dipper grabbed her hands and held them. "I… Princess, I don't know if I can concentrate while Wendy is just a few rooms away…"

"But…" The comment had caught Pacifica absolutely off-guard, and she exploded. "Oh my gosh, you can't do this to me, you dork!" She jerked her hands free, stood up with her fists on her hips, and frowned at him. "First your stupid sister made a reservation on the minigolf hole that I wanted to play, then I had to give a public speech in a party the day I had eyebags, the other day I hit my pinky on a table leg, and today you don't want to have sex!? It's been three awfully stressful weeks for me and I _need_ to do it now!"

As upset as Pacifica was, Dipper wasn't paying her attention anymore. His face was positively blushing and his eyes were fixed on Pacifica's now wide open robe and everything the short translucent purple strapless gown was presenting to him. His eyes started by Pacifica's hardened nipples on the center of her budding breasts, which were invitingly poking through the silk, and then they went down to her sexy black lace panties and stayed there as his mouth fell agape.

"Are even you listening to me?" Pacifica was getting really pissed off.

"Huh?" Dipper replied without removing his eyes from her groin. "Yes, yes, of course, but… are those black lingerie panties?"

Pacifica raised her eyebrows, looked down at her partial nudity and then smiled competitively. An idea had just crossed her mind.

"Do you like them?" She turned around and bent over while taking her panties off to give Dipper a breathtaking eyeful of her naked backside, and then she turned back to him and stretched the black lace panties in front of his face.

"I didn't know they made lingerie for kids." Dipper was amused.

"It's weird, right? But Victoria's Secret does it." Pacifica smiled arrogantly, as she was aware that just by saying the brand name, she was leaving clear they were very expensive. "I knew you would like them, so I bought like a dozen of them."

"They smell very nice…" Dipper gave a glance at her naked mound before focusing back on the panties presented to him, and flushed crimson red when he realized the following thing. "…and they're wet."

"They're wet _for you_." She clarified. "I've been thinking of you all day."

Pacifica allowed him to examine the lingerie panties for a couple more seconds before pulling them away from his face. When Dipper reflexively tried to reach for the parting panties, Pacifica knew she had struck gold.

"I have a proposition for you." She smirked smugly as she put the panties in the pocket of Dipper's vest. "I'll let you take these home with you and I'll show you the rest on two conditions: First, we will try to do it at least once even if Wendy is just a few rooms away. And second, I want you to text me every time you use them to touch yourself and tell me in detail how much you cum and where. Deal?"

Dipper nodded vigorously, stood up and started removing clothes and throwing them away so hastily that his red t-shirt gave a few RIP sounds when he forced it too much, which only amused Pacifica more. After stepping out of his pants, Dipper stood awkwardly still and very naked. That day it would be the third date of that kind he had had with Pacifica, but even then, he was still unsure about how to start.

Luckily for him, Pacifica had initiative to spare. She pushed his chest and Dipper landed his naked butt on the couch. After that, Pacifica didn't waste a second and leant forward to kiss him, plunging her tongue into his mouth while her hands spread his legs apart and she stepped in between. Dipper tried to grope her but Pacifica slapped his hands away; it was currently her turn to enjoy herself and she still wasn't fond of "sharing". The wealthy blonde parted the kiss and slowly knelt down, the silk of her strapless gown brushing Dipper's twitching erection on her way down and her hands and lips caressing the small musculature on his hairless chest until she was finally face to face with his vividly eager boyhood.

His penis was erected, the foreskin was partially retracted and the base was very sparsely populated with no more than a dozen hairs. There were in fact so few hairs that Pacifica knew them already by memory, and she was pleased to find out some new ones since their last date. She discreetly used her hand to measure his penis; Pacifica wanted to keep record of his size without letting Dipper know of that as she was well aware he would very likely become self-conscious if he knew. His penis still measured the distance between her pinky and the base of her thumb, which meant that either it hadn't grown from the last time, or her hand had grown equally.

Noting the distance mentally to measure her own hand later with a tape measure, Pacifica pressed the penis against Dipper's belly and took a deep breath of the strong hormonal scent his shaft and balls were giving off. It was such a strong smell of sexual desperation that Pacifica fought the urge to start touching herself. She grinned at Dipper, who gave a nervous smile in return, and then she grabbed his small balls in one hand and pointed his penis at her face with the other.

"Tell me," She rubbed the shaft of his penis against her smooth left cheek and then the right one to show her affection for the tool that had discovered her a world of pleasure, and after a couple of further rubs she stopped to look at him in the eyes, all while rolling his balls in her other hand. "Did you keep your promise?"

"Y-yes!" Dipper's voice cracked. A great deal of his brain was currently focused on not ejaculating by accident on her face, or worse, on her hair. "I haven't m-masturbated since our last date!"

After their first time, Dipper had been so aroused that he couldn't help but make regular daily visits to the restroom to masturbate until his penis hurt. This affected Dipper for their second date, as the boy was so empty that he could only produce dry orgasms after an initial rather short ejaculation, something that bothered Pacifica to the core as she had started using contraceptives with the intention of getting filled up without consequences. As a result, she made him promise to enter a strict celibacy before their third and current date.

"Good." Pacifica retracted his foreskin and blew lightly on his sensitive glans, rejoicing in how the shaft twitched as Dipper whined. "Your ejaculations are mine and only mine to use as I please. As long as you respect that, I'll keep doing this."

After saying that, Pacifica opened her mouth and engulfed the head of his penis. Dipper gave a yelp followed by a sigh of complete relief as the warmth of her mouth finally addressed the itch he had suffered there for weeks. Pacifica, however, didn't stop there. She pushed his erection further into her mouth until her lips touched the base of his penis, and then massaged the underside of his shaft with her tongue as she sucked lightly. For Dipper the sensation was so heavenly that it allowed him to muster the courage to grab a handful of Pacifica's perfectly arranged hair and keep her in place while he rocked his hips very lightly, groaning with every twitch his penis gave in her throat.

Pacifica coughed; it was the signal she had for stopping, and then Dipper released her hair to allow her to pull away and breathe. She panted for air a couple of times before grabbing his erection and directing a competitive look at her boyfriend, something that made Dipper gulp and brace himself for what was coming. Pacifica then aligned his penis with her mouth and pushed her head forwards, engulfing all of it in a flash. She, however, didn't stop there, but instead she pulled away and then immediately deepthroated his whole penis a second time. The poor boy couldn't help but seize a good grip on the cushion and curl his toes as Pacifica kept bobbing her head and deepthroating his penis faster and faster.

"P-Pacifica, PACIFICA!" Dipper stopped her and admitted, heavily embarrassed, "I'm um… about to cum."

The young wealthy blonde looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Dipper's hands, legs, and even his belly were tensed up which, along with a thin layer of sweat, highlighted the small but developing musculature on his arms and chest. In addition to that, there was an expression of effort and worry on his face, which altogether made Pacifica hold back an _"Aw, you're adorable"_. She giggled inwardly and gave his penis a very slow pump, putting extra force on smacking the base.

"Already?" Pacifica poked fun at him.

"Y-y-yes!" Dipper's eyes bulged out, fearing that another of those slow pumps would trigger his premature ejaculation.

"Wait." She covered the head of his penis with her hand and squeezed it, accidentally making him wince at the drying sensation in his glans. "Not here. Stand up."

Pacifica dragged Dipper by the shaft of his penis to the black bear skin rug despite his complaints about her not being careful enough with his boyhood, and then pushed him down on his knees in front of the head of the animal. Dipper felt slightly uncomfortable about having his sensitive bits so close to the jaws of the bear even if it was just a rug, but he knew better than to question Pacifica and her games, or her ways of giving him great orgasms. The blond girl lighted the fireplace and then moved behind him. When he tried to look over his shoulder, Pacifica redirected his head forward and scolded him for peeking. After a couple seconds she finally knelt astride Dipper's legs and hugged him from behind, flicking his nipples with her thumbs.

"Oh my gosh…" Dipper tensed up even further and his penis gave a violent twitch when he felt Pacifica's completely naked chest against his back. She had thrown away the gown and Dipper could feel her erected nipples poking his back and her own wet excitement dripping on his calves.

"Have I ever told you about my grandfather Anthony Northwest?" She whispered as she twisted his nipple with one hand and moved the other to massage his balls, purposely ignoring his ragging erection. "He's the man with the rifle in that big portrait on the wall."

Dipper wasn't sure where this was going, but he looked at the portrait she was referring to. There was a man similar to Preston but with longer hair and a hunting rifle resting on his shoulder.

"Do you think he would have approved of our relationship?" Pacifica kissed his cheek and then rubbed her face against his affectionately.

"If he was anything like your father, probably not." Dipper chuckled and also made her giggle.

"My grandfather loved going hunting." Pacifica grabbed his itching penis and started stroking very lightly, flicking her thumb over the moist tip now and then and making Dipper twitch and ooze even more precum. "He hunted all the trophies in this room with his long rifle, including this black bear he was particularly fond of. Do you know how much is it worth? Say a number."

"I'll say…" Dipper was finding hard to think with her thumb rubbing his meatus. "Two hundred dollars?"

"What!?" Pacifica snickered and then burst into giggles. "No. The cushions on the sofa cost two hundred dollars _each_. This black bear skin rug is valued at three thousand dollars." She stopped teasing his meatus and started stroking his penis at an increasing pace. "Tell me, do you think he would be very mad if we covered the face of his favorite black bear skin rug with your three weeks old stinky low-class cum?"

"Uh…" Dipper tensed up his stomach to delay his imminent orgasm. "I really hope not, because I forgot the ghost busting equipment at home!"

"Don't cum then." She whispered before biting down on his neck and switching from stroking his penis to giving it short hard pumps from base to tip, causing lewd _FAP!_ sounds every time her fist smacked his pelvis.

The first pump of his penis made Dipper roll his eyes back and see phosphenes. The second pump made him jerk his hips and reach with his hands behind himself to squeeze Pacifica's knees. The third pump earned a rather girly moan from Dipper and made his balls retract away from Pacifica's hand and inside his groin. Before the fourth pump took place, a rope of thick semen flew out of his penis and landed across the face of the bear. Pacifica laughed out loud and aimed his ejaculating penis at the mouth of the dead animal to have Dipper release the rest of his load inside it, all while the boy shook, groaned and grunted as the tension pent up for three weeks was relieved and the powerful waves of his orgasm overcame his sensations and body. Once he was spent, Dipper collapsed in Pacifica's arms, panting and wheezing in ecstasy, and not regretting a single thing.

"Heh, the three weeks wait was a good idea. Not only you came a huge lot, but you're still hard!" Pacifica giggled at the sight of the overflowing mouth of the bear and shook Dipper's penis to get the last bit of semen out. "And it _does_ look very much thicker. I wonder how it tastes…"

Pacifica raised the hand with a little bit of semen on it to her face and examined it. She flinched back at the strong chlorine-like smell, and then moved the hand to Dipper's face. The boy, following the rules she had imposed after they started getting sexual, opened his mouth with a little bit of reluctance and allowed her to put her semen-coated fingers inside it to taste-test himself.

"Ew." Dipper shuddered at the overly salty taste and smacked his lips. "It tastes way worse than the last time."

"I imagined that would be the case after having it stored for so long." Pacifica cleaned her hand on the black bear rug. "Good thing the bear took it in the mouth. That looks like way more than I can swallow."

"Heh, I thought you liked challenges." Dipper teased her.

Pacifica opened her mouth to counter-argue, but then she closed it and cupped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… No, no. Maybe next time." She stood up and stretched before walking onto the black bear skin rug and sitting down in front of Dipper. "Now that we have cleaned the pipes," She commented sultrily as she leaned back and spread her labia with her fingers. "How about you put some of that hot dippingsauce in here?"

Dipper's penis twitched violently when he realized it was finally his turn to enjoy himself. The boy quickly climbed on top of the young blonde girl and smothered her face in little kisses, all while eagerly trying to penetrate her without the aid of his hands. This caused his penis to miss her vaginal entrance, sliding past her vulva on the first thrust and nudging her in the clitoris on the second one. Pacifica gave a jerk of surprise, which startled Dipper and he accidentally trapped her hair under the hand he was supporting himself with, making Pacifica yelp and push him off herself.

"Watch what you're doing, you dork." She glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Dipper, inexperienced as he was, gave up on trying to penetrate her blindly and sat up to properly align his penis.

Pacifica inhaled as he penetrated her, and then sighed happily when he finally filled her with his boyhood at the same time Dipper shuddered at the familiar wet and warm sensation enveloping his penis that he had missed so much, and he leaned in between her thighs to hug her.

They locked lips without moving for a few seconds to rejoice in the union of their loving bond, and then Dipper started moving roughly. The desire for sex had been practically unbearable for him during the second and third week without masturbation, and on top of that he had run into Wendy wearing a maid costume and apparently braless, therefore right now the only thing in his mind was ravaging his girlfriend. He broke the kiss and started to wreak havoc on her neck, adding a new hickey to her delicate pale skin with every thrust of his hips, which inevitable caused Pacifica to squeak and quickly give a tug to his hair to make him stop his biting and just bury his face in her hair. As much as she loved when he paid attention to her sensitive neck, she had two parties to attend to this month and she wouldn't like to have her clothing choices limited to turtlenecks.

Dipper quickly reached the state where his whole penis started to feel oversensitive and seep precum, and he moaned lightly and reached with one hand for her leg, trying to have her wrap it around his back. She wrapped both legs around him and brought his face to her own to look at him in the eyes. Dipper reflexively clenched his eyes and moaned cutely; her deep blue eyes always made him ejaculate too early, and he would feel horrible if he came before she did after having ejaculated before they started.

The young blonde girl found his reaction amusing and incredibly cute, and she giggled and suddenly started feeling every single one of Dipper's thrusts noticeably better. Every time he pulled out, she shuddered and urged to have him back inside; and every time he thrust in, a moan escaped her throat. Her vaginal walls were becoming overly-sensitive and Dipper felt that. He delivered her a low blow by moving his mouth to her ear and whispering sweet nothings mixed with a few "I love you" into it. Pacifica quickly felt her whole body twitch and she grabbed Dipper's butt roughly as she threw her head back and opened her mouth to prepare herself to voice her pleasure during the final lap of their sex.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **:: ::**

The more rooms Wendy explored, the more ridiculous she found living in a manor so large. She had given up on finding the light switches in the rooms she entered, and instead she had her phone out to act as a flashlight.

After what seemed like an eternity, the redhead lumberjane finally reached the kitchen, which was as big as a restaurant's. She searched the cupboards for foreign snacks, but she only found cooking ingredients and foreign alcoholic drinks. Wendy then went to check in the pantry and there she found some cans with a picture of pate on a very neatly adorned plate and a title in French she didn't understand beyond the world "gourmet". Curious about the meal, Wendy opened a can and stuck a finger inside to give it a try.

"Hm. Not bad." The teen smacked her lips after sucking her finger clean.

Wendy put the can aside and grabbed her phone to pass the name through Google Translate. She wanted to know what it was and maybe buy a local counterpart the next time she visited a supermarket. The translation, however, erased that thought from her mind. Wendy ran to the sink and washed her mouth clean. She had just eaten dog food.

The poor experience with the foreign food in the kitchen made Wendy decide that the game room would be the safest bet to pass time, and maybe a bath afterwards. On her way there, however, she walked next to the living room where Dipper and Pacifica were, and she heard moaning.

Wendy felt a small prickle of worry. She was aware those were very likely the sounds of sex, but she couldn't ignore the possibility that they may have gotten hurt while she was away and those were actually moans of pain. Deciding it would be best to check it out just to be sure, she walked around the room until she reached the archway so that she could peek inside without opening any door.

"That little brat…!" Wendy hissed when she saw the fireplace was lighted after Pacifica had told her earlier that there was no way she could light it without her parents.

Pushing her anger for the heiress aside, she peeked a little further into the room and then finally spot the couple. Her position only allowed her to watch them from behind. Dipper was so deep inside Pacifica that Wendy could see his little balls all red and squeezed against Pacifica's perineum. The young blonde girl pressed her heels on his butt as she moaned, and then Dipper grunted and groaned for before collapsing on top of Pacifica, his hips going from fully pressed against hers to rocking very lightly. It wasn't long before Wendy saw Dipper's semen trickling down Pacifica's perineum onto the bear carpet.

" _Wow, that's a huge creamp—Oh shit!_ "

Wendy quickly hid around the archway when she saw Dipper rolling off Pacifica, as Pacifica would be able to see her once the boy was out of the way. Wendy didn't want to risk walking away and have them hear her footsteps now that they were seemly done having sex.

"My gosh." She heard Pacifica giggle from the corridor. "Look at it leak! I'm overflowing! Where do you even keep all of this?"

"I honestly don't know." Dipper chuckled.

"It's so much more than what I expected!" Pacifica made a pause. "Does Wendy have anything to do with it?"

"What? No. Not at all." His voice cracked. "P-P-Pacifica, I thought only of you all the time!"

"Jeez, I'm going to have to teach you how to lie properly someday." She said in a tone that Wendy was certain was accompanied with an eyeroll. "I promise I'm not mad, but… do you still love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Heh. Okay, maybe I won't teach you how to lie. I like it when I know you're speaking the truth." The sound of sloppy kissing reached Wendy on the corridor. "Let's go for round two."

It was at that moment that Wendy risked it and took another peek. She almost regretted it entirely, as Pacifica was topping and facing her direction, and the young naked girl didn't catch Wendy only because her eyes were closed. The risk, however, had been completely worth it for Wendy. The sight had triggered a strong pull above her groin that she needed to address immediately.

The redhead lumberjane pressed her back against the wall and pulled one of her breasts out to pinch her nipple with one hand, while she slid the other under her skirt to touch herself. When she had to choke back a moan, she decided that the corridor was not the best place to finger herself to a wild voyeur orgasm, and that she should find a room, preferably one with a bed. She wondered where Pacifica's bedroom would be. The horny teen took a sharp turn to the left to leave, but her leg ran into something in the dark that she had missed in her haste.

 _CRASH_

"Oh, no…" Wendy stared at the probably very expensive vase that lay broken in a million pieces on the floor.

There was a yelp and some hurried footsteps, and then Pacifica showed up in the corridor.

"What did you do!?" Pacifica, completely naked and with Dipper's seed trickling down her thigh, stared horrified at Wendy and the broken vase.

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, there goes the introduction for Interloper. Perhaps it was a little longer than I would have liked, but I had many things to establish. I'll try to have the next chapter ready by Sunday 27th.

* * *

 **FYI:**

· The story is named "Interloper" after how Wendy finds herself being an intruder in their date. It was going to be "intruder" originally, but that doesn't sound as fancy.

· If the sofa cushions cost $200, I don't want to imagine how expensive the vase that Wendy broke is.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest (Jan 1st):** Thanks for the words. I find it of great importance that the characters behave as closely to their canon counterparts as possible so that one can properly immerse themselves in the story.

 **Guest (Jan 4th):** I'm glad you liked how detailed it is. I find it easier to picture in the mind what is going on when the scenes are very detailed, something that I find very important when writing smut.

* * *

 **I love reviews, so feel free to leave me some telling me what you liked or what you would like to see.**


	3. Interloper - Part 2

**A/N:**

 **Credit to** **風吹けば名無し for the cover art.**

 **Credit to Poland for the proofread of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and Disney owns it.**

 **Warnings:** ** _Sex._**

 **Additional tags: Loli/shota, MFF threesome, oral sex, vaginal sex _._**

* * *

 **Here it is. I tried to aim for a 80/20 in terms of sex/humor, but I think it ended up closer to 60/20/20 of sex/humor/romance. This was 41 pages in my MS Word file, so you are in for a very long read full of lewds.  
**

* * *

 **:: ::**

 **[Interloper - Part 2]**

The situation in the living room was so tense that one could cut the air with a knife. After Wendy broke the seemly very expensive vase and accidentally revealed her presence to Dipper and Pacifica, the young wealthy blonde had demanded to talk to Wendy. On one sofa sat the redhead, embarrassed and uncomfortable, and on the opposite sofa sat Dipper and Pacifica. Pacifica had quickly covered her nudity with her silky house robe, but Dipper had not been so lucky. He had been forced to sit naked next to Pacifica and cover his privates with his hands, feeling even more uncomfortable than Wendy.

"Can I at least put on my boxers?" His voice cracked of how nervous he was with his body naked and his crush sitting in front of him.

"Did I say that you could?" Pacifica replied spitefully. "Dipper, I'm really mad, so don't provoke me or I swear I'll show you the door and you'll leave with what you're wearing right now!"

Dipper gulped and didn't open the mouth anymore. When Pacifica turned to Wendy, the redhead felt a chill going down her spine and she gulped too. Despite how small Pacifica was, her deep blue eyes allowed her to cast some very intimidating glares when she wanted to.

"What were you doing in the corridor?" She hissed. "And don't lie!"

"Dude, I swear I just wanted to make sure all that moaning wasn't because you got hurt." Wendy raised her palms in a defensive gesture.

"Yeah, right." Pacifica scoffed. "In your mind that must've sounded like a nice excuse to take a peek." A light red spread throughout Wendy's cheeks. "And, not only did you have the indecency of peeking on us, but you also had to break that vase!"

"I'm really sorry about that. It was an accident."

"Do you see that bear skin rug?" Pacifica pointed with her thumb at the taxidermy bear rug that was still dripping semen from the mouth. "I can phone a dry cleaner service tomorrow morning and it will be good as new long before my parents come back, but what am I going to do with that broken vase? It was a limited collection!"

"Was it… very expensive?" Wendy feared the answer.

"For me, nah. But for you?" Pacifica chuckled arrogantly. "You're sitting on $200 cushions. What do you think?"

"Okay, uh…" She felt her head was going to explode from the stress. She didn't even make half of that in a month working at the Shack. "I'll talk to your parents and take the full blame. I can start working in the manor until I pay it back to you."

"You'd need several lifetimes to pay for it that way." She looked at her body up and down. "Or any other way, really."

Wendy nodded very slowly and lowered her head. Normally she would not have taken an insult to her appearance lightly, but at that moment she was at the young heiress' mercy. The teen was fully aware of the economic situation in her household, and she was certain that her father would not be able to afford whatever the vase cost.

"Princess, please…" Dipper whispered pleadingly. "She's my friend…"

"However," Pacifica made a gesture to silence him and continued. "It just so happens that I am in need of something from you, so if you do me this favor, I can take full responsibility for the property you have so carelessly damaged."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it." Wendy quickly perked up.

Pacifica grinned maliciously.

"You see," She leaned against Dipper's side and started stroking his cheek. "I really, really love my Dipper. He's the smartest person I know, and he can see the real me. He's never afraid to tell me when I'm wrong; he's like my pillar of ethics and moral support."

The boy flustered at the words spoken from the heart, and smiled awkwardly when Pacifica pecked him in the cheek before rubbing her nose against it.

"For that," She continued. "I love him unconditionally. I love that, despite how smart he is, there is not a bit of evil in him, and being so cute is a plus. I feel incredibly lucky when he says sincerely that he loves me back, but…" She glared at Wendy while she pinched and pulled Dipper's cheek. "…I can tell that he has an unhealthy obsession with you."

"I'm not obsessed with Wendy." Dipper squeaked and pushed Pacifica off to protect his face from further pinching.

"Riiiight." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "And your sister passed math on her own."

"She did!" He looked at Pacifica mildly offended at the insinuation. "I didn't help her cheat during the exams! Mabel responds very well to positive reinforcement and sweets, and she studied and passed on her own."

"So," Wendy interjected. "What do you want me to do? Sleep with him?"

"Why, yes." Pacifica nodded. "In order to have a healthy relationship, I need Dipper to get over that obsession he has with you. This won't happen until he satisfies that urge, so I'd prefer that he does that in front of me rather than behind my back during a moment of weakness. I think having sex once should be enough."

Dipper's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"P-Pacifica!" His voice cracked. "I'd never—I mean, you can't ask that to Wendy! That's prostitution!"

"Do you know how expensive that vase was?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes. "If this were prostitution, I'd ask for far more than a quickie!"

"That's not the point—!"

"I'll do it." Wendy interrupted them.

"Settled then!" Pacifica clapped her hands on her thighs.

"Wait, r-r-really?" Dipper needed to double-check what he had just heard.

"Yeah. I mean, why not?" Wendy shrugged. "You're a cool little dude and it's obvious that you like me, and now I'm actually curious about what you do that makes her moan so much."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b—Ow!" Dipper winced when Pacifica pinched his thigh. "Thank you, I got stuck there for a second."

"You're welcome." The young blonde girl giggled.

"You turned me down earlier this summer!" Dipper pointed at Wendy accusatorily. "And _now_ you're okay with doing it with me? Why?"

"I turned you down for _dating_. I never said anything about casual sex." Wendy raised an eyebrow, since she thought that was clear. "Dude, I'm twice as tall as you. People would've laughed their ass off at us if we'd started dating, and I don't think that's what you would've liked for a first girlfriend experience. But I'm fine doing it with a close friend to get rid of the sexual tension."

"So, what you're saying is…" Dipper stroked his chin thoughtfully. "…that if I had asked you for sex at the start of the summer, you would've said _yes_?"

"Hmm…" Wendy pondered about it. "Yeah, probably. I thought you were really cute since day one."

"Damn it!" Dipper thumped his thigh. "Half of the summer wasted!"

"Wasted?" Pacifica hissed.

"I-I mean," The boy felt fright gripping his throat. "P-Princess, I'm still happy that you were my first, b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but _it's Wendy!_ "

Pacifica scowled at him for a little longer, and then turned to Wendy with a tired expression on her face.

"See what I mean about the obsession?"

"I find it flattering." Wendy chuckled. "Let's do it then, lucky boy. Do you have a condom?"

"…No." Dipper felt like dying then and there.

"Okay, don't worry." She quickly calmed the boy down, since he looked on the verge of tears. "We can do it raw. If Pacifica doesn't make you wear condoms, then you must be very healthy."

"And c-can I cum inside you?" Dipper's eyes sparkled as if he was before the most important thing in his life.

"No, you can't." Pacifica stepped in. "That's only for me. Or are you saying that I'm not enough?"

"No-no, you're plenty, Princess." Dipper immediately replied.

"Well, she's the boss." Wendy gave Dipper an apologetic smile. "What about anal, though? Would it be different if he came in my ass?"

"Oh!" Dipper turned to Pacifica expectantly. It was a topic he was as curious about, but that he had not got the chance to try with Pacifica.

"Let me put it this way." The prideful blonde made a disgusted face. "If you put your Big Dipper in her butt, you better forget about putting it in my mouth _ever again_. I don't care how much you wash it afterwards."

"Uh…" Dipper seemed to miss Pacifica's point and he considered the pros and cons for a second, only to turn to Wendy with a very sheepish expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I like her mouth too much…"

"Dude, it's totally fine." Wendy chuckled. "Let's get started then."

As Wendy stood up, Dipper felt beside himself with joy. Wendy, the girl he had had a crush on before he had even started masturbating, and consequently the first girl he had masturbated at, was about to strip naked before him and they were going to have raw sex. Dipper was certain that was going to be one of the best days of his life, but despite that, he felt there was one small thing he needed to address before he was comfortable proceeding. The boy, however, feared that by addressing that specific thing, he would lose his chance to enjoy the perfect night that was being presented to him. Mustering his courage and ignoring the little voice in his head telling him to ignore the issue, he spoke up.

"Wait!" Dipper stopped Wendy before she untied the bodice of her maid dress, and then he turned to Pacifica. He squeezed her shoulder with the hand he wasn't covering his groin with, and stared into her eyes. "P-Pacifica, are you sure that you're okay with this? I don't think you should do this thing for me if you're not comfortable with it."

"Aw, Dipper. That's really sweet." Pacifica's cheeks flushed red; he had not immediately forgotten about her. "But I'm actually doing this for myself, really."

"Are you sure?" Dipper stared at her worriedly.

"Yes, jeez." She rolled her eyes and then gave him a reassuring smile. "Just do it before I change my mind."

"Okay!" Dipper chirped and turned back to look at Wendy, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Pacifica, on her side of the sofa, had been hoping that he would insist maybe a little more, but she sighed and guessed that everyone had their own personal kryptonite, and Dipper's was Wendy involved in anything lewd.

Taking the agreement between the couple as her cue to continue, Wendy smirked at Dipper and then unfastened her bodice, which let the maid dress drop and pool around her feet on the floor. Dipper was immediately struck dumb with awe, grinning so much that one could see every white tooth in his mouth, and the reaction was completely justified as Wendy had a very beautiful body. Her skin was creamy and pale, paler than Dipper's or Pacifica's, and she had freckles on her shoulders, upper chest and hips. Her body was tall and somewhat skinny, but very physically fit and it showed. Her shoulders and arms were muscular, and her belly was toned to the point that one could count four out of six abdominal muscles whenever she exhaled.

However, despite clearly surpassing any average boy her age in strength, there were no doubts about her feminineness. Puberty had been very generous to the redhead lumberjane and, in addition to her beautiful hips, on her chest Dipper greatly appreciated two pale and large breasts, around a C-cup by his visual estimation, with small pink areolas and slightly long nipples, both of them sporting a tiny wrinkle in the center. Unlike Pacifica who was still a kid, Wendy already looked like a young woman. Dipper reflexively licked his lips and moved his eyes down to her panties. She was wearing a pair of orange and yellow stripped cotton panties, and they immediately enamored him. He didn't want to take his eyes off them.

On the other hand, Pacifica had also been staring, and she was suddenly overcome with relief. In her eyes, with that upper body musculature Wendy looked nothing like a lady, and Pacifica furthermore considered the freckled areas as flawed, so she did not determine Wendy as someone "pretty". Therefore, the wealthy heiress sighed in relief as she felt she had nothing to fear from the teen when it came to winning Dipper's heart, and she decided to celebrate that with some teasing.

"Ha!" Pacifica poked Dipper in his flat yet undefined belly. "She's got more muscles than you, _fatty!_ "

Dipper chuckled nervously. He would not admit it, but the sight of Wendy's abs whenever she exhaled made him quite self-conscious about the complete absence of his own, regardless of how much he sucked in his gut.

"Oh, you really need these when you live with three little brothers like mines." Wendy flexed her right biceps and beamed at the first praise Pacifica had directed at her in her whole life.

"Nice panties, too." She added with well-hidden sarcasm at the rather plain panty design. "Do you mind if Dipper keeps them? He's really into that thing."

"D-don't tell her that!" Dipper squeaked, feeling his cheeks burning and his face turning crimson red in embarrassment.

"You're into panties? That's so _pervy!_ " Wendy chuckled, but suddenly stopped when Dipper put on a horrified face. "Oh, hey! I'm joking, dude! Chillax! Everyone likes something and, if you like panties, then good for you. It sounds like a very safe fetish." She gave Dipper a reassuring smile to let him know that she wasn't judging him. "I'll give you mines in a sec. Sorry if they're wet; I got rained on earlier."

"What do you like?" Pacifica suddenly asked. "You said everyone has their fetish."

"Hmm…" Wendy grinned mysteriously and looked at Pacifica. "Maybe I'll show _you_ later."

The wealthy blonde raised an eyebrow, puzzled as she had the impression that Wendy had spoken to her specifically and not to both of them with that "you", but the redhead teen did not elaborate any further. Instead, Wendy pulled her panties down in one swift motion and picked them up, spinning them around on one finger while she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Dipper. Just like she had expected, the horny twelve-year-old had immediately forgotten about her panties and his eyes were now fixed on her exposed vulva.

"Sorry about the pubes." Wendy stroked the patch of hair on her groin. "Being single kinda makes one forget to shave these, but usually you can see a trimmed flame shape right about here."

It was at that moment that Pacifica grinned victoriously. The pubic hair on her mound was indeed rather unmaintained and one could hardly see the shape of the flame with so many other shorter hairs around it, but regardless Pacifica found the evidence of pubic hair as a definitive victory, since the wealthy blonde knew first hand that Dipper preferred mounds to be bald and smooth.

Pacifica turned to Dipper with a knowing smile, expecting to find him with a disappointed, or maybe even disgusted, look in his face, and then she expected him to say something along the lines of that being the straw that broke the camel's back and that he didn't find Wendy attractive anymore, but Pacifica found no such face or reaction. The boy had the same stupid grin as before, perhaps an even bigger one. Astonished, Pacifica quickly cupped her chin thoughtfully and zoned out to reconsider everything she knew of Dipper's tastes. The situation didn't make sense to her.

"Whoops!" Wendy's eyes widened when the panties she was spinning escaped her finger and luckily landed on Dipper's discarded shorts. "Ha! I wish I'd done that on purpose. Well, that solves that, and I've run out of clothes. Do you like what you see?" She spun around to give Dipper a full view of her fully naked body, and the boy nodded very eagerly. "Then it's your turn to show me. Hands off the goods!"

Dipper raised an eyebrow and looked down at his groin. At the start of the conversation he had been so distressed about hiding his most private areas from Wendy that he had completely forgotten that he was still doing it. Nervous and slightly self-conscious, as he was aware that Wendy had dated older and more developed boys than him, Dipper moved his hands away and his erection immediately sprung up, twitching rhythmically as if it was panting for air after being prisoner under his hands for too long. He looked at Wendy shyly, analyzing her face, and much to his horror, the teen snickered.

"No, no!" Wendy immediately tried to excuse the laughter, in between giggles. "I'm not laughing because it's small!"

"Is it small?" Dipper's voice cracked and quickly looked at his penis as if it was broken.

"Er…" Wendy blushed. "Okay, my bad. I didn't mean to say that. I think it's um… average for your height? I only laughed because I think your dick looks _really cute_."

"Oh… Thanks." Dipper smiled awkwardly. He would've preferred adjectives like 'manly' or 'virile', rather than 'cute'.

"And, whoa! Is it uncut?" She knelt down in front of the boy to have a closer look. "Man, that's great! I've never had an uncut dick before! Today is totally my lucky day!"

Wendy's enthusiasm, even if perhaps a little exaggerated, it successfully cheered Dipper up, and he even blushed at the all the praise his young penis was getting. The redhead lumberjane leaned forwards, making Dipper give a little jump when her naked breasts rested on his knees and her red hair tickled his thighs, and then she started massaging his belly and chest with her hands to get him used to her touch. He would have immediately returned the caresses, mainly on her breasts, if he had not had that much brain power focused on not ejaculating prematurely on her chin.

"I think I'm gonna get you off two or three times before we do it. If she's only gonna let us have sex once, I want you to last long enough to make me cum, and you look about to pop already." Wendy commented, amused at how wildly Dipper's penis was twitching despite how she wasn't even touching it yet. "So how about you let out the first load in my mouth? I'm kinda curious to see what someone your age tastes like. I've always dated boys older than me, after all."

The words coming out of Wendy's mouth, in combination with her warm breath hitting his naked penis, made Dipper so dizzy that, for a second, he thought he was suffering a brain hemorrhage.

"O-okay." He replied in a squeaky voice.

"Not so fast." Pacifica finished meditating and reached a conclusion in the nick of time, quickly sliding her hand in between Wendy's mouth and Dipper's twitching penis. _"I already did that."_

"And?" Wendy said after shaking her head to get Pacifica's hand away from her mouth.

"The deal was that you would have sex with him, not blow him." She narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Or would you prefer that I also took liberties with my end of the agreement?"

"Fine, jeez. No blowjobs." Wendy stood up and leaned over Dipper. "It seems we have to move straight to sex. How do you wanna do it?"

"Um…" He flustered at how her breasts were hanging in front of his face. "C-can I top and suck on your boobs?"

"Sure. You can suck on them until your lips are sore." She grinned at how devoted he seemed to her bust.

"No, can't do that either." Pacifica interjected again. "You will have sex doggy-style, on this sofa, and Wendy has to face me at all times."

"But—" Dipper tried to argue, but a blue-eyed glare was enough to silence him.

"Hmm…" Wendy cupped her chin and commented sarcastically. "Don't you think he should be wearing a blindfold, too? And maybe you should also tie his hands behind his back, just in case he tries to touch me."

"Don't give her ideas!" Dipper squeaked.

"You are going to have sex with _my_ boyfriend in front of _me_." Pacifica hissed. "This is not the most comfortable experience for me, so the least you could do is making it easier for me."

"If you are so against the idea, then why did you propose it in the first place? This was _your_ idea." Wendy raised an eyebrow.

Pacifica opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. She had not originally been against the idea, because she had not expected Dipper to like Wendy so much. The goal of the proposition was to allow Dipper to compare Wendy with Pacifica and realize how much better Pacifica was than Wendy, not to get him addicted on the redhead. Part of Pacifica wanted to call the deal off, apologize to both of them, get everyone clothed and then spend the rest of the night normally, but her pride, the bigger part, was horrified at the idea of having to apologize, let alone to go back on a deal she had proposed herself.

"Let's just get this over with." Pacifica sighed and scooted to the side to make room for the redhead.

Despite how big the sofa was, Wendy made sure to bend down in front of Pacifica with her face so close that it was practically touching the blonde's, something she had done to poke fun at the condition that Pacifica had imposed about Wendy having to face her at all times. Pacifica, not in the mood for jokes, felt annoyed at the invasion of her personal space and pushed Wendy in the face until she backed away. Behind Wendy, Dipper had been about to grab her butt when it suddenly hit him in the face, something the redhead apologized for after giggling.

The boy, joyful beyond measure to have Wendy's freckled ass in front of his face, ignored the little accident and started stroking her hips up and down before he grabbed her butt and, with his thumbs, spread the folds of her vulva. He could not help but compare the redhead's vulva with Pacifica's and, aside from the obvious pubic hair, he was surprised to find that Wendy's inner lips were slightly longer, but still without protruding outside the folds of her vulva, which at the same time were not as fatty as Pacifica's. Dipper, however, did not mind any of the differences in the very least, and he moved his nose closer to her vaginal entrance to inhale deeply and burn into his brain the redhead's scent. He found it different than Pacifica's too, much muskier and intense, with no traces of perfume or shampoo. Dipper really wanted to eat Wendy out after that, but he felt he should ask permission to do that. He, however, had gotten a 'no' to everything he had proposed before so, for the first time, Dipper decided not to ask Pacifica for permission and sneakily dived in to eat his crush out.

Wendy bit her bottom lip and tensed the abs on her stomach. She loved getting eaten out and, despite how novice Dipper felt in her opinion, she was enjoying the enthusiasm he was licking her with. He was even rubbing his face affectionately against her vulva now and then. She looked at Pacifica with a little bit of jealousy, as she guessed that the prideful blonde, with how dominant she was, she probably made Dipper eat her out for hours before filling her up, and that kind of dedication was something that she missed from being in a relationship. Wendy, however, was surprised to find Pacifica not looking at her, but over her shoulder instead, and with a very worried expression on her face.

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles!" Wendy commented playfully.

Then, as if Wendy had struck some sort of psychological trigger, Pacifica immediately gave a little jump, stopped frowning and instead she quickly started massaging her forehead and temples.

"Don't joke about that! Ever!" Pacifica warned her. "And why are you looking at my face, you creep?"

"You told me to." She shrugged.

"Hmph!" She had just remembered that, and she disliked it.

Pacifica glared at Wendy, making sure to lock eyes with her. The wealthy blonde had never in her life lost a staring contest; she had powerful deep blue eyes, and she knew it. Beating Wendy on that would be a much-needed victory to increase her currently low self-esteem. Wendy, however, did not look away, but instead she seemed to be curious and take part in the staring contest. Pacifica then frowned to look more menacing, but just a little bit so to avoid damaging her skin and, in response, Wendy suddenly crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out to make a goofy face.

"Eugh! Don't do that!" Pacifica shuddered horribly and covered Wendy's eyes with her hands. "That's super cringey!"

"You lost." Wendy shook her head free and smirked at Pacifica.

"I wasn't competing." She lied and looked away, folding her arms over her chest.

The staring contest had ended up in defeat but, for some reason that she could not explain, Pacifica felt better. She turned to look at Wendy quizzically, wondering why, but then she noticed the redhead was panting at Dipper's attention, but also grinning and not precisely looking at her face, but far below. Pacifica looked down herself, and saw that, when she had folded her arms over her chest, she had pushed the front panel of her house robe and created a gap big enough for Wendy to see part of her breasts. The prideful blonde quickly adjusted her house robe to cover her chest and, ignoring the possibility of wrinkles, she scowled at Wendy. Pacifica could only interpret the grin as Wendy mocking her due to how flat she was in comparison to Wendy's big and attractive bust.

"What's so especial about these fat udders anyway?" Pacifica reached out and touched one of Wendy's breasts.

"Hey!" Wendy protested.

"You broke my _very expensive_ vase." Pacifica hissed, narrowing her eyes at the redhead. "I will touch your body as much as I want to."

"Fair enough." Wendy was amused, as she was just going to protest about the 'fat udders' comment. Behind her, Dipper rejoiced in how incredibly wetter Wendy had gotten all of a sudden, and assumed he was doing fantastically and proceeded to drink all of her love juices.

"Hm. So…" Pacifica attempted to weight Wendy's big breasts with her hands. "Are they heavy?"

"A little." Wendy moaned lightly. The boy was trying to reach as deep inside her as possible with is tongue, but luckily for her, he quickly pulled out and started kissing her butt-cheeks, giving her vulva a short break. "I usually get some red marks on the shoulders when I take off the bra at the end of the day."

"And when did they…" Pacifica cleared her throat and blushed slightly. "…You know."

The young blonde girl had a thousand 'girl questions' that she did not want to ask her mother, as it would give away that she was being sexually active, and neither could she ask her friends, as her social group was mostly bullies and anything she said could and would be used against her when an argument started. She had yet to tell anybody that she was dating a boy, let alone that she lost her virginity nearly a month ago. However, as Wendy had accidentally found out about the relationship _and_ the sex, and furthermore she was a sexually active older girl, she was at that moment the ideal person for Pacifica to ask those sensitive topics, despite the romantic rivalry.

"Grow like this?" Wendy finished the sentence for Pacifica, shaking her breasts, and the blonde nodded. "Honestly, I was flat like a board until I was 12, and then these two decided to grow in the span of three months. Hormones can be like that."

"Really? You're lucky." Pacifica muttered, examining the tiny wrinkle in the center of Wendy's nipples and wondering whether that would be another of those imperfections that she lacked and Dipper seemed to be so attracted to.

"Look, I know what's on your mind right now, and I don't think you should worry so much over growing up." Wendy pushed the left side of Pacifica's house robe open, slowly just in case she stopped her, but Pacifica did not offer any resistance, and Wendy managed to expose her left petite breast. "Your nipples are really, really cute, and that's winning half the battle already."

"You think so?" Pacifica felt slightly uncomfortable being half-naked in front of her romantic rival, but she really wanted an opinion from someone experienced.

"Yeah. Boys are always speaking of boob sizes, but in the end, size is not as important as the nipple. A nipple you can suck on and play with is all you really need. Although, if you're that worried about your boob size, your mom is kinda busty so you'll probably have a nice rack too." Wendy pushed open the other half of the robe, and it slid off Pacifica's shoulders, leaving her naked from the waist up. "Oh man, your body reminds me _so much_ of Tambry's."

"Who?" Pacifica tilted her head in confusion as she did not know any of Wendy's friends.

"Someone I used to fool around with when I was your age. She gave me my first orgasm on a summer night." Wendy smiled absently for a second as she remembered those crazy months. "That's water under the bridge now though."

"What do you mean that she gave you your first orgasm?" Pacifica asked, since the statement did not make sense in her head as she was well aware that Wendy dated boys.

Wendy smirked and, instead of answering, she yanked the silky house robe away and exposed Pacifica's vulva, leaving her completely naked.

"What do you think that you're doing!?" Pacifica gave a jerk of surprise and covered her most private place with her hands.

"You asked me earlier what was my fetish. Well, Dipper is into panties, you are into Dipper, and I…" Wendy started rubbing Pacifica's thigh up and down very slowly. "…I'm into little girls."

"A-are you serious?" She stopped Wendy's hand with one of hers. "Is this a prank? Because I swear that I'll—"

"I'm totally serious, and I'm dying to eat you out right now."

The confession had completely caught the wealthy heiress by surprise, but suddenly many things made sense, like Wendy peeking on them despite stating she had no romantic interest in Dipper, and how she had been trying to get a glance of her nipples a minute ago.

Pacifica was too dumbstruck to think properly. The prideful blonde knew she was not lesbian, and moreover she saw Wendy as a rival, not as a romantic interest. She decided those reasons were good enough to escape the situation, and tried to express them verbally.

"But I—"

"Aren't you curious about how someone else does it?" Wendy interrupted her. "If you plan to go serious with Dipper and be monogamous, this may be your only chance to find out how it feels to be eaten out by someone else, a girl on top of that."

"Well, I…" Pacifica wondered for a second whether Wendy could read minds, and screamed in her head to see if the redhead flinched at the loud noise, but nothing happened. She felt stupid afterwards.

"Think about it." Wendy interrupted her again. "He's doing my pussy right now, so he can't protest that I'm doing yours."

The wealthy blonde remained silent, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You have ten seconds to say no." Wendy grinned lustfully. "Otherwise, I'm going to taste your pussy and I don't plan on stopping until I'm satisfied."

 _Ten seconds left._

Pacifica bit her bottom lip. She had ten seconds to make a decision that she know would mark the rest of her sexual life. She did not know if she wanted to open that door, as there was a possibility that it may push her further away from Dipper if she discovered that she liked girls sexually, but at the same time she agreed with Wendy that an opportunity like that one did not happen very often, and the conditions allowed her to do that with Dipper being both present _and_ consenting.

 _Five seconds left._

The blonde considered maybe delaying it to another day so that she had more time to think about it and possibly to consult it with Dipper before agreeing to that. Would Dipper be jealous?

 _One second left._

Pacifica opened her mouth and Wendy, who was already licking her lips ready to dive in, stopped in her tracks.

"…Go for it." Pacifica said and, much to Wendy's surprise and delight, she released the redhead's hand and stopped covering her vulva.

Wendy chuckled happily and dashed forward to kiss Pacifica.

"Mmm, mmmm!" Pacifica managed to slide her hand in between their mouths in the last second, and pushed Wendy's face away. "No kissing on the lips! That's not for you!"

"Heh. _Your loss_." She grinned mischievously and moved her mouth down, ready to rock the rich brat's world.

The horny redhead went straight for Pacifica's petite right breast, engulfing it and swirling her tongue around the nipple. After eliciting a moan from the young heiress and successfully disarming her, Wendy pushed the blonde's chest to make her lie on her back and then used her hands to spread Pacifica's thighs open and pull them up, leaving the blonde's most especial place completely exposed and defenseless. The redhead teen gave a shuddering moan at the sight of Pacifica's bald vulva and moved her face closer to inhale her preteen scent, which inevitably made Pacifica flush red.

The young blond heiress could not help but feel utterly embarrassed. Wendy was being incredibly forward and rough, and the dominant role was something that Pacifica enjoyed doing herself, but not so much being on the receiving end of it. To make things worse, there was no way that Pacifica could overpower Wendy's muscular arms and close her legs to deny Wendy her vulva. Annoyed at her powerlessness, Pacifica directed a murderous glare at Wendy, something that amused the latter greatly.

"Aww, don't look at me like that!" Wendy chuckled. "I just didn't want your legs to get in the way of this pretty pussy."

"You _are_ aware that I get to decide where you sleep tonight, right?" Pacifica hissed. "And this can range from a four-poster bed, to the peacock's pen outside."

"Ohh, and what do I have to do to sleep in _your_ bed?" She smiled playfully.

Pacifica opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. The only visible reaction was her face flushing crimson red.

"Dream about it." She finally replied. "Because it's not happening."

"We'll see about that."

With that, Wendy landed a furtive peck on the heiress' clitoris before she opened her mouth and tried to push as much of Pacifica's vulva inside it as possible. The wealthy blonde let out a gasp that was followed by a moan. She could feel how Wendy's adept tongue assaulted her clitoris, deftly pushing her clitoral hood out of the way and coating Pacifica's most sensitive nub with her hot saliva before starting to mercilessly flick it horizontally.

The blonde preteen was quickly overwhelmed by that overstimulation, and soon she felt powerful pulls in her groin, warming her stomach, flushing her cheeks red, and making her nipples itch. She went to rub them to calm that awful itch and increase her pleasure, but Wendy got ahead of her, releasing the blonde's thighs and pinching and lightly pulling at her nipples. Pacifica could not believe that; it was almost as if she knew what she wanted before she wanted it.

"H-harder!" Pacifica moaned, deciding to test her luck.

Wendy stopped for a second, surprised at the request, and then smirked. She moved her mouth up, gently sucking on the preteen's clitoris, as she released one of Pacifica's nipples and moved that free hand to her vulva. Wendy slowly massaged her vaginal entrance in circles, making sure she was loosed up enough for what was to come, and then she pushed inside Pacifica her middle and ring fingers all the way to the knuckle. Seeing how Pacifica rolled her eyes back in her skull and reflexively landed the hands on her red hair, Wendy started pumping her fingers in and out of the wealthy blonde and rejoicing in every single throaty moan she got out of her.

Behind the lumberjane teen, Dipper pulled his mouth away from Wendy's dripping slit. She was so wet that the boy considered that he had given her enough of a head start to, with some luck, make her cum with his penis before he inevitably had to pull out to ejaculate. Dipper pumped his penis a little bit, which was even more aroused than before despite the lack of attention in the last couple of minutes, and prepared to penetrate the redhead. The size difference between them was so big that the twelve-year-old had to stand on the sofa for his shaft to properly align with Wendy's vagina entrance while she was on all fours. He panted in excitement as he pressed the eager head of his penis against the opening to her love canal, but then a moan caught his attention before he shoved it in.

"Oh my gosh, yes, YES!"

The boy raised his gaze and saw something that he would remember for the rest of his life: His crush was eating out his girlfriend, and the latter was loving it. Pacifica was panting heavily, her face crimson red and her hands grabbing two fistfuls of fiery red hair while Wendy visibly swirled her tongue around Pacifica's clitoris and mercilessly pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde's slit. It was the hottest thing Dipper had ever seen, but he could only be marveled by the sight for a second because, immediately after that, he felt the head of his penis pulse pleasantly and a jolt of ecstasy travel from his groin to his brain. He had just started orgasming without even touching his penis, and he was a second away from ejaculating all over Wendy's vaginal entrance.

Desperate, the boy whimpered as he tightly gripped the base of his penis to prevent the semen from traveling through his urethra, and he jumped off the sofa to rush to Pacifica's side.

"P-Princess, Princess!" He whined, his semen dangerously building up in the base of his penis and demanding to get out.

Pacifica was in the heaven of overstimulation. Her whole body tingled pleasantly, and her cheeks felt incredibly warm. Every time Wendy pumped her fingers in and out, she felt a pleasant jolt starting in her groin and going all the way to her brain. It felt like being constantly on the joyful brink of orgasm where her body was hypersensitive, but without putting an end to it, and it was completely rocking her world. If only it gave her a pleasant fluttering in the heart, she would deem it better than sex, but even then, that did not fall very far behind so, if that was how skillful oral sex felt like, she fully intended to force Dipper to learn, and if possible, surpass Wendy at it.

This blissful haze only got better when her nose caught the musky scent of Dipper's penis, and she opened her eyes to see him with a cute face of effort while gripping his red and twitching penis just a couple inches away from her mouth. He was no doubt holding an ejaculation back so, without wasting a second, Pacifica eagerly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, unspokenly giving Dipper permission to cum there.

The boy hurriedly pushed his aching penis into her mouth from the side and, once his glans was pressing the interior of her mouth and visibly bulging on her cheek, Dipper released the vicious grip on the base of the shaft and groaned in absolute relief as the pressure of the semen he had built up was suddenly released.

The first ejaculation was consequently so thick and abundant that the dam of Pacifica's molars could not hold it in the side of her mouth and it quickly overflowed and invaded her tongue, rewarding Pacifica with the strong salty taste that she already associated with sexual pleasure, and that fluttering in her chest that she liked so much. She reflexively squeezed her vaginal walls, and in response Wendy grinned mischievously and lightly hooked the fingers she had inside the blonde before making them twitch and pulse in her best imitation of an ejaculating penis.

It successfully fooled her senses, as Pacifica gave a squeak, tensed up her stomach and contorted her face for a couple of seconds before opening her eyelids, rolling her eyes back and raising and dropping her pelvis as she voiced in a scream the powerful orgasm that surged through her body in such an invading way that she almost mistook it for pain.

Dipper pulled his penis out of the blonde's mouth while Pacifica rode her orgasm, just in case his ongoing ejaculation accidentally went down the wrong pipe as she moaned after the initial scream, or worse, she bit his shaft, and aimed his penis at her chest. He knew that Pacifica was going to make him lick clean every inch of skin that he dared to stain with his sticky seed, but to him that was a fair price to pay for ejaculating on Pacifica's perky nipples.

"Nooo! Don't waste it!"

Wendy, her hand free from Pacifica's groin, dashed forwards and engulfed the totality of Dipper's penis with her mouth in a single motion that bumped her nose against the base of his penis, using both hands to grab his butt and keep him from pulling away. It was then the boy's turn to give a surprised squeak. He reflexively grabbed Wendy's head, getting two fistfuls of red hair, and roughly rocked his hips against her face to unload in her mouth the rest of the semen that his sudden orgasm had granted him. If that was the closest that he was going to get to giving the redhead a cremapie, he fully intended to make the most of it.

Only when his penis stopped twitching on her tongue and his hands released her hair, Wendy let him go, his quivering legs driving Dipper to sit on the coffee table behind him, in front of the sofa. Wendy, with puffed up cheeks, gave Dipper a playful smirk before she opened her mouth and showed him the mess of semen that he had made inside it. His young seed was so abundant that it threatened to overflow her lips, and only the tip of her tongue surfaced in the whitish fluid. Wendy then closed her mouth and visibly swallowed it all in three gulps. Dipper chuckled nervously and flustered; that action alone had just moved his penis from post-ejaculatory half-mast state, to full-mast and eager to go again state.

"Mmm." Wendy licked her lips. "Oh, man. You don't drink or smoke or anything like that, right? It had been _so long_ since I had cum in my mouth that was this clean!"

"Well, I um…" Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "…I have more, if you liked it."

"Pffft!" Wendy burst into giggles. "Okay, now I kinda wish too that we'd done this earlier this summer."

Dipper suddenly felt a flutter in the chest at the look Wendy was giving him. Her eyes were half-closed, not in a bored way but in an inviting way, and her mouth was curved in a lopsided smirk. Despite how new he was to sex, and how even newer he was to interacting with girls that were not his random sister, Dipper could tell that Wendy was giving him a "do me" look, and the only reason he did not pounce on her that very moment was that Pacifica suddenly sat up, panting.

"Fuuf!" She fanned her still red face. "That was amazing! I even regret a little less having invited you over! How are you _so good_ at it?"

"Three years of experience." Wendy shrugged, and then playfully petted Pacifica on the mound. "And an awesome pussy to motivate me. It tastes so good!"

"Don't push your luck." Pacifica slapped Wendy's hand away from her most privates. "Just because I liked it doesn't mean that I'm giving you free touching privileges."

It suddenly clicked in Dipper's head that Wendy had been indeed eating Pacifica out, which had to make her lesbian. He then quickly corrected himself and assumed Wendy had to be bisexual instead, or perhaps she was heterosexual and she only fooled around with girls, as earlier that summer Dipper had studied thoroughly the list of Wendy's exs that Mabel had collected for him, and he did not remember any girls in it. Nevertheless, the boy noted mentally that, if he were still going after Wendy, now he would possibly have twice as much competition, and therefore twice as much stress, and he was glad that was not the case.

"Dipper?" Pacifica caught notice of the boy's pensive face. "Aren't you like… mad or jealous or something?"

"About what?" The boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Pacifica in a confused way.

"Ha!" Wendy playfully shoved Pacifica, which automatically earned a glare from the blonde. "Boys don't work like that! If you make out with another girl, for them it's not _cheating_ ; it's just _really hot_."

"Oh!" Dipper flushed red. He had indeed not considered it as 'cheating' until they had brought it up. "Well, yeah. I mean… it's hot, but it's also that Wendy can't compete with me so I don't feel that I have to worry."

"Huh?" The answer had caught the redhead off-guard.

"I have a dick and you don't." Dipper blushed slightly as the words came out far more condescending than he had intended, so he added to clarify. "I mean, I can give her creampies and she likes that."

"Heh. I'd never thought about it that way." Wendy looked at Dipper with a mixture of surprise and admiration, and then she turned to Pacifica. "You picked a smart one."

"The smartest one." Pacifica added, full of pride. "I guess we're done, then? You two had your fun together, so let's get clothed, especially you," She pointed at Wendy. "And watch a movie or whatever to pass time."

"But uh…" Dipper mumbled. "Wendy and I didn't get to do it."

"What do you mean that you didn't get to do it?" Pacifica was genuinely confused. "You pulled out and then came in my mouth, right?"

"Well…" The boy chuckled nervously and broke eye-contact. "I didn't get to put it in so… no."

The wealthy blonde narrowed her eyes at him in such a way that Dipper felt a shiver going down his spine.

"Were you touching yourself behind her?" She asked, annoyed. "I told you that you have it forbidden to touch yourself! You only waste everyone's time when you do it!"

Wendy raised her eyebrows and grinned. The exchange between the couple was amusing her greatly.

"I wasn't touching myself." Dipper replied in an embarrassed tone. "It just came out on its own."

"Aww, he had a premature ejaculation!" Wendy chuckled, but then stopped when she saw how Dipper's face was turning a dark shade of red. "Which I guess happens to everyone now and then. Especially boys that are with two hot girls but aren't allowed to masturbate regularly." She gave Pacifica a knowing look, as she felt the blonde was partially at fault there.

Pacifica gritted her teeth. She didn't like being jabbed at, and less so by her romantic rival. Furthermore, she did not believe that Dipper was being completely truthful. She believed that he had not penetrated the redhead, as Dipper had never lied to her, but she did not believe that he had lacked the opportunity to do so in the two or three minutes that he had been behind Wendy. If he had been busy playing with her vulva or eating her out, Pacifica felt that it was Dipper's fault that he had not penetrated Wendy before ejaculating. She considered that they were taking her for a fool and were trying to get a second round free, and that was something that she could not tolerate.

"Well, I'm sorry Dipper but I guess you wasted your chance to do it with her." She shrugged and started putting on the robe. "At least you got to cum in her mouth, despite how I _explicitly_ said that you couldn't."

Dipper's mouth hanged open in surprise. He was seemly about to protest or plead, but instead the boy scowled at Pacifica for the first time ever since they had started dating. It absolutely caught the young heiress off-guard, as Dipper had always been submissive and very rarely argued with her, let alone got mad at her. Pacifica's toxic part was curious to see whether Dipper would actually have the guts to challenge or insult her, but her romantic and rational parts were fearing that she may have gone a little too far.

"Um… Dude." Wendy chimed in, just as surprised as Pacifica's by the angry face Dipper was making. "Can you go to that other sofa for a sec? I think Pacifica and I need to have a small girl talk."

"No. I—"

"Please?" Wendy added. "As a favor to me."

The boy did not obey initially. His face was the embodiment of anger, with the skin bright red, the muscles of his neck tensed and the orifices of his nose wide open. Only after a good fifteen seconds, Dipper scoffed and reluctantly went to the other sofa, sitting on it with his arms crossed and still scowling at Pacifica. With as much privacy as the distance between the sofas granted her, Wendy turned to Pacifica.

"This is all your fault." Pacifica hissed before Wendy could even open her mouth, something that surprised the redhead.

"How?" She asked quietly to keep the conversation private.

"I'm never like this with Dipper!" Pacifica's face contorted in distress. "You're making me nervous and I keep losing control!"

"Even if it's my fault and I'm making you nervous, you shouldn't pay it with Dipper. If you keep treating him like that, he'll hate you." Wendy whispered from experience, since when she had started dating, she had also been picky and jealous. "Just because he's goodhearted and won't normally retaliate doesn't mean that you can freely step on him, or that he doesn't suffer from it."

"I know all of that, but the feeling still won't go away!" Pacifica sighed and covered her face. "I can't think straight right now."

"Well, you told him that he could have sex with me, and he was really excited about it. Taking that away from him now is kind of a dick move, so I'd just let him do it and done."

"I don't want him to discover that he likes you more than he likes me…"

"Making him miserable will already achieve that, don't you think?" Wendy gave her a lopsided smile.

"…I guess."

"Hmm…" Wendy thought for a couple of seconds, and then she leaned forward to whisper into Pacifica's ear. "How about we do it this way?"

As Wendy whispered her idea, Pacifica quickly tried to protest, but Wendy silenced her mouth with a finger and continued explaining until she was done.

"I don't like it." Pacifica shook her head.

"It's guaranteed to work though."

"What if it isn't?"

"It will." Wendy gave her a reassuring smile.

"But _what if it isn't?_ I'm the one risking everything here!"

"If it isn't," Wendy rolled her eyes. "Then I guess I'll ask you for an umbrella and a flashlight, and leave."

"And-and…" Pacifica quickly added. "You'll tell him that you've realized he's too short for you and you don't like him anymore. And that his dick is too small!"

"Ow, that's brutal." Wendy chuckled. "But alright; I'm totally sure that it won't come to that. If it works, though…" She slid a hand into Pacifica's robe and squeezed her petite breast. "…I want _permanent_ touching privileges."

"If it works," Pacifica finger-flicked the redhead's hand out of her robe. "I will remove the peacock's pen from the list of possible places you will sleep in for the night."

"That's also good." Wendy chuckled, and stopped whispering to talk to Dipper. "Yo, dude! Stop making that scary face and come here! She's gonna let us have sex _and_ you can top!"

"For real?" Dipper's frown turned upside down.

"Yes," Pacifica stood up and started walking to the opposite sofa. "And I will wait there and I promise not to interrupt you."

"And you'll be touching yourself." Wendy added with a grin.

"No, I won't. I never do that." Pacifica gave Dipper a hopeful smile. "I have a boyfriend who loves me and does it for me, right?"

"Of course!" Dipper excitedly hopped off the sofa and grabbed Pacifica by the shoulders, pecking her on the lips. "Princess, you know my tongue is completely at your disposal until my jaw cramps!" He grinned at Pacifica, who returned the grin, but then he looked over her shoulder and quickly moved her out of the way. "Buuuuut, after I've had my turn with Wendy."

Pacifica directed a tired expression at Wendy before sitting on the opposite sofa, and she replied with an apologetic smile, but Dipper did not notice any of that. The boy was far too busy climbing on the sofa next to Wendy and spreading her legs.

The first thing Dipper did was to bury his nose into her red pubic hair and inhale deeply. He was curious to see what it smelled like, and he was pleased to find out that Wendy's particular musky scent seemed especially concentrated there. He really hoped that her panties had captured that scent. Dipper pulled away, lest he ended up ejaculating early again, and then he moved his hips closer to Wendy's and aligned his eager boyhood with her vulva. Wendy tried to help him align it properly, but Dipper pushed her hands away; he wanted to do that himself, so Wendy moved her hands behind her head and let him enjoy her. The uncovered part of his glans was soon touching Wendy's most especial place, and Dipper could not help but start panting.

As he leaned forward and slowly penetrated the redhead, Dipper threw his head back and moaned lightly; he had not expected her to be so tight given the size difference between them, but Wendy's vaginal walls were successfully peeling his foreskin and squeezing his naked glans. Once he was buried to the hilt into his crush, Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes back in bliss. He made eye contact with Wendy, just to make everything feel even better, and he noticed how she was grinning at him with a mixture of amusement, surprise, and pride, as if his reaction was something that she had already seen a few times but it never got old to her.

In Wendy's experience, all virgin boys made a similar face during the initial penetration, whereas those with experience had a wider range of expressions for the occasion, so she found delightful that, despite having experience, Dipper was making such a virginal face after penetrating her. She swayed her breasts very lightly to draw his attention to them, and Dipper threw his mouth on her mounds like a starving man on a roasted chicken. He started with the left one, sucking vigorously as his tongue aggressively prodded the tiny wrinkle in the center of them. Such rough sudden attention earned a squeak from the read, which was music for Dipper's ears and made him start to rock his hips like an animal in heat. The sound of skin smacking against skin quickly filled the room.

"D-dude!" Wendy moaned before chuckling. "Pace yourself! You're gonna faint!"

Dipper stopped the frenetic thrusting of his hips and raised his head from her breasts to look at her. He was indeed panting heavily, and he felt dizzy and out of air. Blushing and embarrassed at having lost control, Dipper smiled awkwardly and resumed moving his hips at a gentler pace. She was right; he needed to savor the moment because he was not going to get a third chance.

The boy pressed Wendy's breasts together and rubbed his face against them, rejoicing in the particular velvety texture of her nipples as they poked him in the cheeks and in how soft and warm the mounds were. He wished he could sleep with his face resting on them.

Dipper started sucking on her other nipple, just as roughly despite the gentler pace of his hips, until Wendy snuck a finger under his chin and raised his head. He wondered whether she had stopped him because he had done something wrong, but Wendy cleared his doubts when she leaned forward, cupped his face and kissed him.

The action was so sudden, and so welcomed, that his penis started seeping precum into the redhead and Dipper moaned, something that Wendy took advantage of to invade his mouth with her tongue while her hand swept down his back and squeezed his small butt. If Dipper had not been so astonished by the kiss, he would have started thrusting his hips crazily like before. Her tongue retreated back into her mouth and Dipper's followed it. He could taste himself there, but also Pacifica's juices, and a faint taste of sugar cotton and soda too. It reminded him that there was a funfair at town, but his train of thought was interrupted when Wendy suddenly sucked on his tongue at the same time she gave a squeeze to his boyhood with her vaginal walls, something that made Dipper groan and his penis twitch violently.

"Not bad." Wendy said after parting the kiss, grinning at Dipper's dizzy expression. "You're really loving this, aren't you?"

Dipper nodded very happily, and moved his mouth back to her breasts while she stroked his head. Doing her raw while sucking on her nipples was a dream come true, and the caresses that she was providing to his hair were a very appreciated plus.

"This is the best thing ever!" He replied to her question with a mouthful of breast.

"Haha, if I'd known this was so important to you, I would've let you do this a long time ago."

Dipper smiled to himself, wondering how things would have been. While he was zoned out, Wendy smiled mischievously and crossed her legs behind him, using her heels to push him deep into herself while she trapped him into a tight hug with her arms which, due to the size difference between them, placed Dipper's face in between her breasts.

"W-Wendy?" He squeaked. Pacifica always did the leg-lock before orgasm and Dipper had conditioned himself to recognize that as a sign to ejaculate, so Wendy's sudden leg-lock had put him in a situation where the tension in his groin was quickly building up, but her vicious grip on him kept him from thrusting his hips to gain pleasure.

"Now that we're this close and personal," Wendy looked at Dipper seriously in the eyes. "I have a confession to make to you. Is that okay?"

Dipper nodded hesitantly. He was confused.

"I once kinda touched myself thinking about you, after that bunker incident." She stroked his hair lovingly. "You were so brave and manly hacking that shapeshifter with the hatchet, that I couldn't help myself."

"R-really?" Dipper's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup, and it was an awesome orgasm. I even went for seconds."

Dipper grinned like he had never grinned before. He found what Wendy had just said as the best compliment in the world, even more so coming from her.

"Now, I've told you a secret, so I want to know something in return." She gave him a playful look. "How many times have you touched yourself thinking about me? Don't deny it because I know you've done it."

"Well, eh…" Dipper flustered, very embarrassed. "I didn't keep count, but I did it once or twice… daily… for like a month."

"Wow, you're gonna make me blush." Wendy nodded with respect at Dipper's achievement, and then smiled mischievously. "That has to be many more times than about Pacifica, right?"

"Uh…" Dipper checked on Pacifica. She was staring boringly at her fingernails and seemly not paying them any attention.

"Dude." Wendy quickly moved his face to make him focus on her, and started massaging his penis with her vaginal walls. "You're balls-deep into me. This is as intimate as we can get, so you wouldn't lie to me in such a magical moment, right? I would be really disappointed in you."

"Y-you're going to make me cum like that!" Dipper whined, astonished at the level of control Wendy had over her vaginal walls.

"Answer the question." She repeated, stopping the abuse of his boyhood.

"Many, many more times." He finally said after some hesitation. "B-but I knew you for longer, a-and Pacifica keeps me on a strict celibacy in between dates, so—"

"Oh, that's really bad." Wendy interrupted him. "Young boys like you should cum regularly so that their dicks grow healthy and hard. Heck, if you were my boyfriend, your cum is so clean and nice that I'd gladly milk you with my mouth on a daily basis until it didn't get hard anymore."

The boy gulped soundly and his penis twitched. The idea clearly appealed to him.

"Speaking of which, Dipper…" Wendy started in a seductive whisper, playing with his hair. "I need to know one more thing. Do you love me? No, no, don't look at Pacifica. Look at me." She cupped his face with both hands. "After you came in my mouth and I swallowed, I deserve to know, don't you think?"

"I…" He felt he should not answer that, but he knew that not answering would imply an answer already, and he did not want to lie either. "…Yes. I've l-loved you ever since that day at the haunted convenience store. I-I always liked that you don't treat me differently because I'm twelve, and that you're really p-pretty too."

The tone of Dipper's voice had gotten lower and lower until he said the last thing in a small whisper. He was equal parts embarrassed for the confession and ashamed that Pacifica had witnessed it. He did not want to look in her direction anymore.

"Dude, I'm so glad to hear that!" Wendy leaned forward to peck him on the lips. "You see, I'm totally done with relationships this summer; they've given me too many headaches, but oh man, I miss sex so much! So, I was thinking that you and I could be _friends with benefits_. How does that sound? We'd get all the benefits from having sex without all the fuss that comes with dating. You'd be okay with that, right?"

"I-I…"

"The more I think about it, the more I like the idea." Wendy continued, interrupting him. "Like, I'm working at the Shack every morning, and we sometimes hang out afterwards, so we have plenty of opportunities to do it every day! It's perfect!"

"We could, but—"

"The rest of this summer is gonna be awesome!" She gave him a lustful grin. "I'll do _absolutely_ _everything_ with you. You're going to coat my body with your cum, starting with my boobs, and then then you totally have to cum in my pussy, my mouth, and my ass too! Don't miss a spot."

Dipper blinked a couple of times, dazzled. For a second, he thought he was suffering a stroke.

"After that," She continued. "I kinda want to experiment a little, so don't shy away from your own kinks; I'll try whatever you want. The only rule that I'm setting here is that we have to do it at every chance we get, or else I'm not happy with this relationship."

"But… Pacifica—" Dipper mumbled. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and saw that Pacifica had turned away from them and hid behind her hair, but Dipper could still see her ear and tell that it was crimson red.

"Oh, right." Wendy seemed to be pensive for an instant. "Well, if she doesn't want to share, that's her problem, don't you think? You are free to do whatever you want, or _aren't you?"_

Dipper remained silent.

"Look," Wendy stroke his cheek affectionately. "I wasn't gonna ask you to break up with her, but if she's going to be an issue, then maybe that's for the best. Besides, this is a win-win situation for you. You're exchanging the uptight control-freak brat for the hottest laidback teen in town. Plus _,_ I have three years of experience in bed that she doesn't, _and_ I won't put restrictions on you."

"Wendy, that's…" Dipper was left with the mouth hanging open in disbelief. "…That's incredibly mean to say."

The redhead raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

"How can you say all those things while Pacifica's right there?" Dipper glared at her. "Are you trying to humiliate her?"

"So what if I am?" Wendy shrugged. "She's mean to everyone all the time. Even to _you._ Why do you care if I'm being mean to her now?"

"I care, because it's not the same!" Dipper felt his cheeks grow hot and red. He was getting angry. "Someone that is mean but tries to be good, and someone that is good but tries to be mean, are two very different things! One is trying to improve, and the other is trying to get worse!" He looked bewildered at Wendy, and then started struggling. "I'm very disappointed in you. Let me go!"

Wendy reaffirmed her grip on the boy.

"Dude, I'm offering to be your personal cum-dumpster for the rest of the summer." She gave his penis as squeeze with her vaginal walls to highlight her point. "You'd seriously choose her _over_ _me_ after that?

"Yes!" Dipper's voice cracked. "Because love is not only taking; it's also devotion and dedication! I-I want to help her be a better person, even if she treats me bad sometimes! I can take it, because in the end it will all be worth it if she improves! If love and trust is all she needs, then I'll gladly give that to her!" The boy felt utterly embarrassed at the heartfelt confession, and added the last thing in a murmur. "A-and she's my princess too. She needs me more than you do. You should've proposed all of this a month ago."

The redhead teen stared at Dipper with a surprised expression for a couple of seconds, and then she grinned, chuckled, and squeezed Dipper in her arms before pecking him in the forehead and releasing the grip on him.

"Haha!" Wendy prompted herself up on her elbows, accidentally hitting the boy in the face with her breasts, and turned to Pacifica, addressing her in a mocking tone. "See? What did I tell you? One hundred percent guaranteed to work!"

Dipper blinked a couple of times, confused about what Wendy meant, and turned to look at Pacifica. The young blonde girl had turned to them, her face was crimson red, her eyes were watery, and she had a quivering tight-lipped smile. Dipper felt immediately distressed; she looked about to cry and he had never seen Pacifica cry before so he did not know what he should do about it. He did not have time to react, as Pacifica quickly jumped off the sofa and darted across the room to tackle him into a hug. Dipper was pushed off Wendy and pressed against the back of the sofa.

"Dipper, Dipper!" She laughed happily, kissing him on the lips and then burying her face in his neck, her arms tightly wrapped around him. While they embraced, Wendy grinned and seized the chance to sneakily grab Pacifica's butt under the house robe.

The boy then understood. He felt like chuckling at Pacifica for needlessly worrying, and he also felt like scolding Wendy for having lied after asking him not to lie to her while they were that close and personal, but he didn't say anything. He only hugged Pacifica and stroked the back of her head to calm her down. The girl was quivering.

"Princess? Are you crying?" He whispered.

"Eh? No." Pacifica sniffed and pressed her face against his neck to hide it. "Keep saying dumb things and instead of 'Dork' I'll start calling you 'Dumbo'."

Dipper giggled and gently parted the hug to look at her face. Her cheeks were wet.

"I love you, silly." He kissed one of her tears. "And I love Wendy too, but I love-love you." The boy gave her an awkward smile. "That came out weird, but hopefully you understood what I meant."

Pacifica nodded eagerly, and then went back to resting her face in his neck. She was being overwhelmed by the pleasant flutter in her chest.

"I understood it." Wendy interjected playfully. "What he's saying, is that I won't be sleeping in the peacock's pen."

The young blonde girl pulled away to give Wendy an _'Are you sure about that?'_ look, but then saw that the redhead teen was grabbing her butt.

"Would you stop groping me?" She slapped Wendy's hand away. "I thought that hand was Dipper's!"

"How?" Wendy, amused by the comment, grabbed Dipper's hand. She pressed their palms together, and her hand was so much bigger than Dipper's, that his fingertips barely reached the first phalanx of her fingers.

"Whatever!" She flustered. There was indeed little room for mistaking one hand for the other. "Aren't you two supposed to be having sex, anyway?"

"Oh, do you still want to do it?" Wendy spread her legs invitingly towards Dipper, toying with her clit with one hand. "I played a nasty prank on you so I'll understand it if you don't, but I'm horny and up for it."

Dipper stared at Wendy's wet slit, and then he gave Pacifica an awkward smile, as if he was asking for permission.

"I'm more okay with it now that everything is clear, but…" She reached for Dipper's penis and gave it a few quick pumps. "…creampies are still mine, so don't forget to pull out of her and give it all to me."

"Of course."

Pacifica pecked him again, and then she hopped off the sofa. Wendy saw her hurry out of the room, which made her throw a questioning look at Dipper. The boy pointed at his face making a circular motion, and Wendy chuckled and understood. The young wealthy blonde apparently could not stand her face looking anything but perfect, and she had left in a hurry to wash it after crying.

Wendy used her muscular legs to maneuver Dipper in between them, slightly startling him, and then she grabbed his eager boyhood, which started seeping precum right away. That amused her, so Wendy spread the folds of her vulva with one hand, and with the other she rubbed the tiny dripping hole on the tip of Dipper's penis against her clitoris. The boy sucked in his belly so much as their most sensitive spots ground together, that Wendy could see his ribs and hip bones.

"Wendyyyy!" He couldn't help but whine; at that rate he was going to ejaculate before even putting it in.

"Okay, okay." She chuckled and guided the sensitive head of his penis down into her vaginal entrance.

The boy leaned in between her legs, thrusting his hips moderately, and immediately attacked her breasts. This time, however, he pressed them together, aiming Wendy's nipples at each other and leaning in to suck on both nipples at the same time. He engulfed them, flicking his tongue in between the sensitive buds before giving them a loud slurp. Wendy moaned and giggled; that had both tickled her and made her vaginal walls twitch pleasantly, and Dipper, hearing the mixed noise, released her nipples to raise his head and smile warmly at Wendy. His heart was fluttering pleasantly; he loved that she was liking what he was doing to her.

The redhead returned the smile in an almost motherly way, and then she prompted herself up, grabbing his face with one hand and kissing him on the lips. It was a gentle peck at first, but Wendy was soon gently sucking on Dipper's tongue. The boy gave a girly moan and, resting his hands on Wendy's warm breasts, he added more vigor to the thrusting of his hips. It wasn't long before Wendy gave a moan of her own; she was starting to feel really good. She could tell that Dipper was giving her his everything to last long enough. Sweat was covering his forehead and dripping off his chin onto her freckled chest, the hands on her breasts were tightening their grip on her soft flesh, the small musculature on his arms was bulging out, and the young boy was making the strenuous effort of pulling most of his shaft out before thrusting back in, all while keeping a stable pace. It wasn't perfect, but it was rough, vigorous and devoted, and it was making Wendy moan in delight.

"W-Wendy…" Dipper pulled away from the kiss, saliva adding to the fluids dripping on the redhead's breasts, as his face contorted in effort. "A-are you going to c-cum?"

Wendy could see that what Dipper actually meant by the question, was that he himself was nearing his climax but he did not want to finish before she did. The horny teen was close, but not that close. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"I think she needs a little push." Pacifica commented from the side, startling both of them. They had not heard her come back. "Make room for me."

Both Dipper and Wendy were so dumbfounded by the request, that Pacifica ended up sighing and pushing Dipper to sit up. Wendy gulped and smiled stupidly as the young wealthy blonde took off the house robe and climbed fully naked on top of her. Pacifica straddled Wendy's hips and leaned forward, pushing her butt up and giving Dipper a suggestive look over her shoulder. Her tiny slit was just a few inches above Wendy's, ready for Dipper to pull out and penetrate her when the time came. It was a sight that the boy quickly burned into his mind. The redhead could feel the warmth of Pacifica's bald mound on her own pubic hair, the well cared and moisturized skin of the blonde's belly resting on her abs, and the petite nipples poking her stomach slightly below her ribcage due to the size difference. When Pacifica turned her head back to Wendy, she found her biting her bottom lip in such a hungry way that the young heiress felt intimidated.

"Don't get any ideas." She hissed at the redhead. "I'm doing this for Dipper."

"I'll have to thank him later." Wendy swept her hands down Pacifica's sides and gave her naked butt a playful squeeze.

Pacifica, annoyed, was about to establish a set of boundaries and guidelines over what Wendy was allowed to touch, when she felt a sudden movement behind her and Wendy moaned. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Dipper was hugging the redhead's leg and had started thrusting rapidly. Every time the twelve-year-old rammed his eager penis into the teen, she dug her fingers into the blonde's butt. Pacifica saw that as her opportunity to strike, and leaned over one of the redhead's breasts.

What Wendy saw then, was how the bratty blonde gave her a smug smirk before she opened her mouth and greedily engulfed her nipple, sucking on it gently and pulling at the other with her fingers, all while maintaining eye contact. Her blue eyes were defiant and full of pride, almost telling her that she was having sex with Dipper and going to reach an awesome orgasm only thanks to her and that Wendy owed her big. Pacifica never stopped smirking, not even while sucking her nipple, and it was the hottest thing that Wendy had seen.

The redhead shuddered and groaned; the warmth in her belly was spreading throughout her body and she felt a tingle in her nipples and clitoris. She was almost there, but not quite yet. Wendy moved a hand from Pacifica's buttcheek to her young vulva, using her index and ring fingers to deftly spread her tiny slit before she pushed her middle finger into the heiress, all while the other hand drew up Pacifica's side and grabbed her petite breast. The young blonde girl gasped; Wendy's finger was pretty long, and was two-knuckles-deep into her and wiggling. Pacifica smiled defiantly; she could play that game too, and slid one hand in between their bodies. Her small fingers crossed the redhead's pubic hair until they found the area that Dipper was smacking relentlessly with his groin, and then with her middle finger she started toying with Wendy's aroused and oversensitive clitoris.

"Uhh, W-Wendy!" Dipper's voice cracked and his pace became erratic. "You're tightening up t-too much!"

Wendy did not hear him. The heat in her belly had turned into fire, and her clitoris and vaginal walls were going crazy. Her belly tensed up, showing all six abdominal muscles, the hand fingering Pacifica pulled out and viciously gripped her butt while the other moved to the back of the preteen's head and pressed her against her breast. She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan as she pushed her groin against Dipper's and arched her back to comply with the invasive jolts of pleasure travelling through her spine.

In the meantime, Dipper had been almost on the verge of insanity due to how long he was holding his orgasm back, when he finally felt Wendy's vaginal walls mercilessly grip his boyhood and heard her moans of joy. It was music to his ears, and the boy tried to thrust even harder for the little that he had left. His balls ached painfully, and his glans was burning and begging to reach orgasm. Dipper moaned in a rather girly way and pushed his young boyhood as deep into the redhead as he could before his penis finally twitched and shoot the first rope of his seed.

The boy shuddered and leaned forward, his hips twitching with every strand of cum that painted the redhead's vaginal walls. Ejaculating into the girl of his dreams made him feel so fulfilled, that he wanted to keep cumming until she leaked around his shaft, like he always did with Pacifica. That thought, however, suddenly reminded him that he was supposed to pull out. Dipper squeaked, suddenly overcome by fright at what Pacifica would do to him if he did not deliver her a proper creampie, and he pulled his penis out of the redhead with a wet and obscene _'Pop!'._

Still ejaculating generously and immediately hating the cold air of the room on his wet hypersensitive penis, a rope of cum splattered Pacifica in the anus, something that made the prideful heiress yelp against Wendy's breast and give a jerk of surprise. Dipper quickly pushed his penis into Pacifica and wrapped his arms around her belly as he buried his face in her hair and sighed with relief, rocking his hips violently to let the rest out. Pacifica shuddered and moaned; not only the love of her life was giving her his seed, but he was also hugging her, and her body reacted with a micro-orgasm that made her rock her butt back and forth to milk all of it. Dipper only stopped her when his balls did not ache anymore, and the last drop of cum had left his urethra. His penis slowly grew soft inside the blonde, hypersensitive and refusing to take any more abuse from the girls for the moment.

"Fuuf, dude! Best threesome I've ever had!" Wendy panted heavily, her stomach showing and hiding her abs with every pant.

"Mine too." Dipper joked from Pacifica's hair, his voice still cracked, and Wendy chuckled.

All the pent-up sexual tension she had accumulated ever since Tambry had started dating Robbie and put a ban on their lesbian sex, was finally gone. The redhead went to hug Pacifica and kiss her on the forehead as a sign of gratitude, but the blonde did not give her time for that. Pacifica struggled against Wendy's grasp and sat up, turning to Dipper and leaning to kiss him on the lips, something that the boy reflexively reciprocated, cupping her cheeks and smiling with some embarrassment, but quickly hugging her with passion as the kissing escalated.

Wendy smiled awkwardly, scratched her cheek and looked away. She felt a little out of place, as she was suddenly reminded that Dipper and Pacifica were a couple, and she was only a guest there. She assumed they liked to kiss after making love, and she knew better than to get in between that if it was what they liked.

The redhead prompted herself on her arms and went to touch her vulva. It felt far too creamy. Rubbing it and pulling her palm to her face, her eyes widened.

"Dude, did you cum inside me?" Wendy asked, suddenly earning the attention of both of them. Dipper parted the hug, flustered and smiled apologetically. "Well, uh… Today was not a safe day for… _that."_

Dipper's eyes bulged out and his mouth hung wide open, while his penis suddenly twitched and grew hard, shamelessly proud of the impregnation. On the other hand, Pacifica gasped soundly and immediately slapped Dipper across the face so hard that his whole body shook.

"I told you not to cum inside her!" She shrieked, and went to slap him again.

"Woah, dude!" Wendy laughed and stopped the blonde. "It was a joke, don't kill him!"

"A joke?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes at Wendy and then slapped her just as hard, on the breast. "Who even jokes about that!? Are you stupid?"

"Owww!" Wendy moaned and robbed the quickly reddening handprint on her breast. She was dumbfounded that Pacifica could slap so hard with those petite and pretty hands. The redhead grinned maliciously and turned her own hand into a fist, ready to strike the blonde in the shoulder.

However, something happened that made her stop. Dipper had drawn one arm around Pacifica protectively, and was glaring at Wendy. Pacifica, on the other hand, was staring at Wendy with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Dipper hissed, looking at Wendy's raised fist.

"Sorry." She immediately lowered her hand, looking incredibly embarrassed. It was a habit she had picked up from the guys in her group. When there was an argument, they would punch each other in the shoulder until the argument stopped. Even if a little barbaric, it was a very effective way to end an argument quickly, as there was a point where neither of the sides wanted to go on with the pain in their shoulders.

"Aw, my Dipper!" Pacifica, distressed, quickly pecked him on the reddened cheek. "I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have cum inside her, but I wouldn't have slapped you if she hadn't made that terrible joke."

"It's fine, I'm okay." He smiled in a manly way.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. She was certain that Pacifica would have slapped Dipper anyway, but she had to praise the blonde's cleverness in how she covered her outburst of anger.

"How about you pick what we do next?" Pacifica proposed.

"Really?" The boy was surprised. "You never let me pick."

"Well, I'm letting you today." She flustered, blatantly wanting to make it up to Dipper for the slap.

"Uh…" He looked at Wendy and blushed. "I don't really mind, but can Wendy come with us?"

Pacifica grimaced slightly. Wendy tried to speak before things got out of control.

"I don't want to get in between you, so maybe I should—"

"The question was towards me, not you." Pacifica interrupted her sharply. "Either you're respectful, or you're out."

Wendy remained silent. Her nipples, however, became erected again at Pacifica's display of dominance.

"I'm not content with that idea." Pacifica started. "As you know, normally I barely have any free time for myself with all the extracurricular activities I do to fulfill my parents' high expectations. These dates are my only way of disconnecting from my life of responsibilities and stress. But we can only have one every two or three weeks, so when we do, I want to have your undivided attention. I want you to kiss me, hug me and make love to me _and only me_ throughout the day until we fall asleep cuddled up together. When we're doing it, I feel like it's just the two of us in the world and nothing else matters. It's a very liberating experience that I didn't know I needed so badly in my life until I experienced it, and I won't let go of it easily."

Dipper smiled at her warmly. He did not feel it to that extent himself, but he was glad that he was able to provide Pacifica with such experience.

"However," She continued. "I know that I can't have your undivided attention while Wendy is also in the manor. Don't look at me like that; I'm _not_ going to kick you out."

"Sorry." Wendy smiled sheepishly. That was a relief to her.

"I knew before we started dating that I would never have Dipper's full undivided attention. His sister is very important to him and, even if I don't like her very much, I respect that and I would _not_ ask Dipper to treat Mabel differently or cut ties with her because I'm his girlfriend. I'm doomed to always have to compete with Mabel for Dipper's attention."

Pacifica suddenly grew pensive, as if she was contemplating the pros and cons of their relationship. Dipper grabbed her hand, squeezing it, and smiled at her warmly. He felt proud of Pacifica for her display of selflessness. Pacifica flustered and looked away; the pros easily outweighed the cons. Dipper had a very strong effect on her.

"And," Pacifica cleared her throat and looked at Wendy. "It pains me to admit it, but you're another very important person in Dipper's life, and I have to respect that. Today, because of the storm, you can stay with us for the night. But in future dates, I will only allow you to stay for two hours at most, during which I can join for a threesome if I want to. The rest of the day, I want to spend it alone with my Dipper."

"R-really?" Both Dipper and Wendy were dumbfounded. Pacifica seemly wanted the redhead to join in future dates.

"Yes." Pacifica sighed, hoping she would not regret her decision. "But I will always get the first turn, and the two of you will not do it behind my back in between dates."

"Princess, that's awesome! I love you so much!"

Dipper practically tackled her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and smothering the side of her face in kisses. Pacifica flustered and smiled awkwardly as her face turned red. She was not used to so many displays of affection.

"I want to add another rule." Pacifica stopped him, and the boy nodded. "I don't want you to kiss her on the lips. Kissing is very especial to me, so you can only kiss me on the lips. Do you mind?" She turned to Wendy.

"Not really." Wendy shrugged.

"Then we're officially friends with benefits." She waggled her eyebrows at Dipper, very well aware that he was going to enjoy that the most.

The couple then squeaked when Wendy pulled them to lie on top of her with their heads on her shoulders, and kissed both of them on the head.

"Dude, you make me a huge favor." She grinned broadly as she hugged them. "I didn't fully lie when I pulled the prank on Dipper. I've been sex-starved ever since Robbie and Tambry started dating, and I was gonna go crazy soon."

"Stop molesting me at every chance you get," Pacifica wiggled her butt to shake Wendy's hand off. "And I'll let my Dipper solve that for you. Otherwise you may be restricted to just watching us."

"I swear it's pure reflex." Wendy smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it while you're naked."

Pacifica glared at the redhead and finger-flicked one of her nipples. Wendy yelped, and was about to retaliate when Dipper stopped her.

"Who…" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Who does it better, Robbie or me?"

"Heh." Wendy smirked at the curious twelve-year-old. "Are you sure that you want to know that?"

"Uh…" Dipper blushed and broke eye-contact. "…Maybe?"

"Okay." She tapped her chin as she carefully picked her words. "Well, Robbie is much rougher and I really like that, but you put much more effort into making the girl feel special, and that's very important too."

"I see… But who's better?" He asked again, and made Wendy laugh heartily.

"Robbie-Robbie, as in that boy that bullied Dipper?" Pacifica asked, and then scowled at the redhead. "You dated him?"

"He bullied you?" Wendy blinked a couple of times. She was aware that Robbie was condescending towards people younger than him, but she had never seen him bully Dipper in person.

"…Sometimes, but it wasn't a big deal." Dipper quickly added, trying to sound as manly as possible.

"Bah, and he did it while we were dating, didn't he?" Wendy grimaced guessing the kind of mockery Robbie had used against Dipper. "You should've told me. I would've kicked his ass for messing with you."

"I handled it on my own fine." He shrugged.

"Dipper is very brave." Pacifica commented devotedly, stroking the boy's cheek affectionately.

"And I'm really proud of him for that." Wendy squeezed the boy with her arm. She turned to Pacifica. "And you surprised me. You have a reputation in town of being very unfriendly, but I'm glad to see that there is little princess somewhere in you, and that he manages to bring that out."

"Thanks." Pacifica flustered horribly. Someone else had noticed her efforts to improve as a person. She quickly changed topics before her cheeks grew redder. "You know what? For the next date, come in the afternoon. If it's not raining, we'll hang out in the pool. Dipper has a… let's say _rather curious_ way of swimming naked." Pacifica covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "When he does the front crawl, his butt floats like a buoy, and when he does it backwards, his dick pokes out of the water like a really cute and hard Gobblewonker."

"Oh man, I really wanna see that!"

Both girls grinned at Dipper mockingly, who blushed crimson red and suddenly found the freckles on Wendy's chest fascinating to stare at.

"Speaking of which," Wendy smiled mischievously. "You had a really big bathtub, you said? How big?"

"My personal bathtub is meant for four people, but only I can use it." She commented smugly. "I like to stretch when I take a bath."

"Okay, let's break that rule now." Wendy sat up and, wrapping her strong arms around Dipper's and Pacifica's waists, she picked them up as she stood up.

The boy felt completely embarrassed at being carried under the arm like a little kid by Wendy, and Pacifica felt annoyed.

"Hey!" Pacifica yelped, her vertigo quickly kicking in. Wendy was really tall. "We can walk there, you know?"

"But this more fun!" She laughed. "I run, and you point me in which direction to go!"

 **:: ::**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I would have preferred to split this chapter into two parts to upload one sooner, given how long it was, but I could not find a spot I was happy with. Regardless, what is done, is done. This part of Interloper finally adds Wendy to the lewds. The next part should wrap up the day, explore a little the Wendy/Pacifica relationship, and lay down the groundwork for a couple of ideas I had as a continuation to this story. One is really goofy and involves an Ikea store in Portland, and the other is about Dipper going all detective trying to solve a mystery he runs into while having sex. They could be interchangeable, but I think I'll do the detective one first.

* * *

 **FYI:**

· There is a reason behind why Dipper ejaculates so much. It will be addressed in the next chapter.

· Pacifica was not completely truthful about something, and Wendy lied about another thing. Both things will be revealed in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Joseph:** Keep in mind that the events of this story take place long before Weirdmaggedon, as I stated in the first chapter, so everything that takes place during Weirdmaggedon cannot have relevance here, and this is why the characters do not address it.

 **Guest (Feb 7th):** Well, here it is now.

 **Smiling Lemon:** I'm guilty of finding very amusing any interaction where Mabel is oblivious about something sexual, and Dipper is aware and flusters.

 **Smiling Lemon(2):** Thanks. It's one of my main priorities when writing to make sure the characters behave as closely as possible to how they did in the show.

 **Guest (May 14th):** It is impossible for me to reply to questions like "Is this finished" or "When is the next chapter" before the next chapter is up if you ask them as a guest, as I cannot message you directly. Feel free to make an account on the website and send me a private message if this is the case.

* * *

 **I love reviews, so feel free to leave me some telling me what you liked or what you would like to see.**


End file.
